I like to watch them burn: 86th Hunger Games
by Bubbubboo
Summary: Maple's story of the 86th Hunger Games. Her story has come to an end. You can read from the start or continue from where you left off. Please leave a review so I can improve as a writer. Favourite and following is pointless cos the story is over. You can follow me :)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, Suzanne Collins does. I wrote this to kill some time:**

****Prologue:

My brother brings in yet another stack of chopped wood and sets it down. My sister, still eyes on the fire, reaches her hand backwards for another chunk but misses and falls back onto her arm. I find this funny. She props her weight onto her arm then drags the pile of wood further with the other.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to put them nearer to me, Ash." She says.

"It wouldn't kill you to get up for once," Ash replies. She starts stacking the logs by her side before throwing two into the fire. "Or you could ask Maple to help you. She isn't doing much."

I stop my carving and wave my knife.

"Better watch it. Don't wanna upset a girl with a knife." I debate, but still smiling

"Yer, like you could do anything useful with that thing."

" Is that so? Lets see...I carved that table, that chair, this chair, your axe handle and I'm carving this spoon to replace the one you broke-"

"Whatever. Last time I cook for you people. I'm going outside to chop more wood."

"I'm sure we'll miss your cooking dearly."

He walks past my chair. I hit him playfully with my spoon to irritate him but he just smiles. Beech stops Ash in his tracks.

"Hey, can you get me some pine cones, please." She says

"For what purpose?"

"I like to watch them burn."


	2. Chapter 1

Reaping day. Comparing it to the warmth of the fire last night, it seems unfair. My third year, Beech's second and my brother finished last year. I guess it's a relief seeming he'd enter his name at least thirty times; I wonder how he never got picked. Beech is in ten times this year and I'm in sixteen.

My mum stands with the other parents. She doesn't look worried, but she never does. She always tells me 'people are in it more than you. The odds are in your favour, Maple'. I wouldn't say I'd agree with her, but I know, there is some truth to it. I make my way to the front of the 15's barrier and loop my arms around Beech's chest.

"Hey there." She responds

"Hey there," I respond. The new escort walks up to the mic. "Here we go then." My arms are shaking slightly. I quickly respond by removing them from Beech, fiddling with my hair before wrapping them over her shoulders, hoping she didn't notice.

"Welcome, district seven," The escort stands awkwardly onstage. I think of her position as funny because her arms are flexed out behind her as she talks into the mic; it makes her look like a bird. I decide to call her as 'Birdie' since I don't know her real name.

"It is time to select one young man and women to represent district seven in the 86th Hunger Games. For traditional purposes, ladies first." Birdie's arms jolt down to her sides and she straightens. Her dress is layered, fluffy and flaps in the breeze, which only strengthens my theory of 'Birdie'. She walks over to the glass bowl and dives her hand into it. When she retrieves a slip she stumbles back to the mic. As she opens the paper I draw a breath.

"Maple White."

I choke. My breath dies until it hurts so much I must breathe. I can feel Beech's chest building tension then I realise she's about to speak, to volunteer for me. I move my hand over her mouth then lean in to whisper: "No."

I slip my arms away from Beech and straighten my dress. Everyone around me shuffles away which angers me slightly. My pulse roars in my ears and everything inside me feels empty. I can't move. Eventually a peacekeeper startles me to walk. I take my place on stage and the escort talks again.

"Now we shall draw our tribute boy."

Everyone's voice becomes metallic and senseless. I only just make out Birdie's voice say "Tyke Leaf." because I want to know who I potentially have to kill.


	3. Chapter 2

The door flies open and Beech and Ash stand in its place. Beech flies forward but Ash needs to be shoved by the peacekeeper.

"You have three minutes." Then the door slams shut.

Ash sits down on the chair, presses the heels of his hand into his forehead.I twirl the soft curls of Beech's hair. We avoid crying because we can't afford it; to little time.

"Where's mum?" I ask

"She said there's nothing she can tell you that you'd already know." Ash says

That's true. My mother is a women of little words. Beech pulls away. Her hand unravels, revealing the necklace I made for her when we where snowed in.

"Please take it, for your token."she says

"No." I reply

"You need a token."

"I don't want a token. If I get out the-"

"When you get out." She interrupts

"If I get out the arena," I correct "I don't want a necklace to be a symbol for their lives."

"But it's not a necklace, it's my necklace."

"Exactly." I whisper

There is a quick pause before she speaks again.

"Think it as motivation. Think that you must return and give it back to me." I look into her eyes and I've never seen her this way before.

"I'll try."

"Thank you." She finishes

She peels her hand away from mine and leaves her necklace. I walk to Ash. He gets up.

"Try come back in one piece, little sis."

The door opens and they walk out. It closes and I fear that might be the last time I ever see them.


	4. Chapter 3

A peacekeeper leads me out the room. He instructs me to sit while we wait for Tyke, so I sit. Moments later Tyke appears. His eyes are dashed red indicating crying. This makes me happy slightly, I might be able to exploit him should it come to it. We walk out the justice building and find Birdie holding a car door open for us. Tyke gets in first, I get in second and Birdie gets in last. She talks about how getting to the Capital is a 'sensational' experience but I don't pay to much attention.

I rest my head on the side car window and watch everything drive by. I notice how the pace of the car seems to be faster if I look at the road nearer to me, supposed to the road farther in front of me. My hand nestles Beech's necklace while I run my thumb over each carved crevice. I remember each carving I made into the necklace, and how, Beech hugged me once I showed her the meaning of the necklace. The necklace is circular engraved with a three rooted tree, each root supposing to symbolise Beech, Ash and I. I told Beech that as long as the tree had the three roots, it could never fall down. I scrape back my hair and tie the necklace around my neck.

The door opens and we get out. I've never seen such ugly beauty before. The train is one of the most spectacular things I've ever seen despite the fact it's taking me to death. Still, I board.


	5. Chapter 4

My heart drops. The train _is _sensational. Every corner, decorated and overwhelmed with fantastical delicacies. Is stumble across a dark mahogany table layered with edible delights shimmering, bursting, exploding with colours like none others I've seen before. I find elderflower nested in leaves and I pick it up to show Tyke.

"What's this?"

"Crystallised elderflower. Try it." Birdie replies, so I do. It washes my mouth with sweet sensational pleasure. Every bite tumbles more and more flavour right into my core. I swallow.

"That's amazing," I pick up two more and turn to Tyke "Try one."

He doesn't hesitate to pluck the proposed delight from my fingers. I watch him bite down on it. This makes me hunger for the flower again, so I eat another.

"Wow." Tyke says after he finishes. Birdie dashes to our side.

"Don't fill up on those yet, they are for dessert."

"Well can we have dinner now? I really like them." Tyke replies. I chuckle.

"No, you can go get yourselves cleaned up though," she points at the door at the end of the carriage. "Go through that door and find a bedroom you like. An Avox will then get you some better clothes."

We walk through the door, as instructed, and carry down the carriage 'til we reach a bedroom door. I open it and become repelled by vast amounts of tacky colours that spray all walls.

"Do you want it?" Tyke says. I shake my head and smile, as does he. "Didn't think so. Lets see some more." We look at another two bedrooms until I ask:

"Can I have the bedroom at the very end? I like privacy."

"Shoot. I like privacy too." I see his eyes drop to the floor.

"I mean, privacy from Birdie." I say.

"Birdie?"

"The escort. I gave her the nickname at reaping." He hesitates before laughing hysterically.

"I see what you mean. Well, if you just want privacy from Birdie, you should defiantly take the end bedroom. It takes her five minutes walking from carriage to carriage in her shoes," he hits the button to close the bedroom door "But, you'll have to fight me for it."

"Fight? No. Plenty time for that in the arena. How about a race?"

"A race? Alright. Winner gets end bedroom, loser gets the one next to it."

"You're on." I hold my hand outstretched. He tries to shake it but I remove it quickly and sprint down the corridor. He races after me but it's no use. I beat him to the end bedroom before he can even reach the carriage door. He finally catches up, out of breath. He bends over and supports his weight on hands on his thighs.

"That speed isn't going to help you in the arena." I say

"I let you win." He replies

"Which is why your out of breath?"

"No. You had a headstart. I should win by default."

"We didn't make any rules against headstarts," I pat his back which knocks another huff of air out him."See you for dinner."

I press the button to open the door and walk into the bedroom then the door closes behind me.


	6. Chapter 5

It's an large bedroom but not huge. Center stage is a large double bed laced with pillows and sheets and silk. I'd never expected to ever be in the presence of such pleasure before, but I guess I'd never expected to be reaped. Next to the bed stands a table. It homes a large glass, upturned bowl directly underneath a three dimensional image that says: 'double tap bowl for service'. I walk behind the bed to discover a bathroom. I've never had hot water before, let alone my own bathroom. I withdraw Beech's necklace, to place it on a side table, then remove the pin that hold my dress together and let it drop to the ground.

I linger in the shower. It's so pleasant. I find several towels draping over a metallic grate. I grab two, one wrapped round my body and one draped over my shoulders to stop water dripping onto the pure white floor.

I walk over to the glass bowl and reach out to touch it. I am so close to touching it when a purple light shoots out to my finger. I withdraw and hesitate before trying again. It shoots another purple light again but I don't remove my hand. I progress 'till my hand is cupping a section of the bowl. It's fantastic. The light staggers and glitches slightly but still manages to follow the direction of my hand. I laugh slightly. I remove my hand and double tap the bowl with my finger. The image retracts and expands to hold another message: 'service on it's way'.

I fall back onto the bed. How will I cope. In the arena? I should make a plan but I really don't know where I'll be. The arenas can vary from a volcano to a plain to a forest to just about anything. I'd love to be in a forest, or at least somewhere with a small woodland. I think trees could be great advantage for me, since I can just about use them for anything. I doubt the gamemakers would be so kind though.

The door slides open. An Avox girl stands in it's place, cradling clothes. My breath catches slightly; she isn't much older than Beech. I feel sorry, like she deserves her tongue back, that the capital probably over punished her. There's not much I can do but take the clothes from her hands and thank her, which I do. She smiles as if to thank me for thanking her.

"Can you bring me a bit of wood please."

She looks at me awkwardly, as if to say why? I just tilt my head and smile. She disappears.

I unfold the clothes the girl gave me, on the bed, and pick one piece up. A black and white draping dress suspends from my hands as I examine it. The top part is a plain black tight thing. The bottom part is a flowing mixture of cream drapes and embroidery. Despite being probably one of the most impractical dresses I'll ever wear, I decide to wear it anyway. So I let the towels drop to the ground and I then climb into the dress. The Avox girl re-enters holding a nice chunk of Ash wood. I thank her and she smiles again. She nearly leaves until I stop her from progressing.

"Can you teach me how to use some of this technology?" I say "Like that huge bowl over there." She hesitates and walks slowly over to the bowl. Birdie appears in the doorway.

"Time for tea." She says

The Avox girl turns to face me.

"Maybe after dinner then," I say. She nods and leaves. Birdie stands in the doorway waiting. "Go. Tell the others I'm on my way."

She flees.


	7. Chapter 6

After securing Beech's necklace round my neck, I walk through the doorway. I keep moving from carriage to carriage until the metal plaque says 'Dinning car'. I enter. Everyone falls silent so I look to Tyke to see why. Smiles pluck at the corners of his mouth then it dawns on me just how ridiculous my dress must be. I throw a pointed finger at him.

"Don't you dare laugh." He delays for about one second before bursting out in laughter. I join in. Birdie clicks her fingers, ordering for an Avox, and points at the chair. The Avox girl from earlier comes forward and pulls out the chair for me to sit on. I thank her then sit. We are joined by Tyke to my right, Birdie opposite me and sitting next to her is our mentor. I stare down before me and see many sliver knives, forks and spoons expanding outward from a plate sized gap. I look at Tyke and pull a puzzled face while pointing subtly at the dilemma.

"I think you go from the middle outwards." He relpies. Birdie interrupts and corrects:

"You go from the outside to the middle." Tyke turns to me and smilies

"50/50 chance."

First courses arrives: a platter of plucked and peeled seafood. Every bite progressing in saltiness so I stop after the second bit of seafood. Second course: slices of translucent of what I can only hope to be meat, accompanied by bread so fresh it might as well be in an oven. Third course comes and Tyke grumbles to himself.

"Can we just skip to dessert?" He says

"But, we haven't even reached main course." Birdie replies

"Maybe for you. I feel like I shouldn't even be eating...how many courses are there?"

"Twelve." The mentor intercepts

"Twelve!" Tyke repeats "Right, there shouldn't even be more than five let alone twelve! Can we please skip to dessert?"

I would disagree with him, I don't want to be terribly wasteful, but I do want to try all the desserts if earlier is anything to go by.

"I agree, I would like to at least see a dessert without wanting to burst. Bring on the desserts." I say. I see Tyke out the corner of my eye smile. Birdie sighs then clicks her fingers for an Avox.

"Course nine please."

Moments later four Avoxs come through the door, bearing a plate each. We all gain a plate, each one has a strange triangle perched on it. the bottom layer is thinnish and golden brown. The top layer is chunky, white and spongy. Each has a red jelly like substance spread across the top and is topped with raspberries. We pick up a spoon and dive in. It's most delicious. The white layer is smooth and creamy. I lick my spoon clean then ask

"What is this?"

"Raspberry cheesecake. The raspberries are from district 11" The mentor responds

"It's gorgeous." I say

"I agree," Tyke says. He dives another mouthful into his mouth and swallows. "Very yummy."

Another plate is brought. It is home to a golden clam-like thing. Dotted around the clam are individually wrapped golden sweets. Tyke elbows me slightly and leans close enough to my ear, I can feel his breath.

"Have you guessed yet?" He whispers

"Guessed what?" I ask

"Each dish represents a district."

I stare down at my plate and wonder. No doubt, it's meant to represent district one- luxury items. Birdie picks up the clam and bites into it; apparently it's edible. I try one wrapped sweet. It has no flavour and I'm disappointed.

"It's edible gold." Birdie says

"What?" Tyke coughs out his mouthful

"Edible gold. It's perfectly fine for you." Birdie responds

Tyke reaches for the fancy cloth and scrapes the gold out his hand. He places the cloth onto the plate then pushes the plate away. I don't argue but I can't stand the thought of eating gold to the point I push the plate away. Birdie sighs and Tyke laughs slightly

"When you get reaped for a game where you have to fight to the death, then you can choose dessert," he picks up his plate and hands it to a nearby Avox "Can you bring some crystallised elderflower please."

"That is part of the forestry plater. Could you order the forestry plater please." Birdie intervenes

"Let her have it." I tell Tyke

"Very well. Four forestry platers please."

It takes several moments for our plates to be cleared away, then, four large wooden boards are brought out. They have many beautiful features. There are some leaf shaped wafer biscuits, some blueberries and, of course, the crystallised elderflower. I enjoy every bite so much it passes quickly. Sharp and earthy sort of homely in a way. When everyone finishes I get up.

"Thank you for dinner," I say "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

I then leave.


	8. Chapter 7

I walk down the corridor and pass through the bar car. a series of crystal like selection of bottles which makes me regret my decision of not drinking at dinner. I pick up a bottle that has a clear blue liquid in and hope it contains water. Walking out the car I relise the mentor is entering just behind me, he sits at the bar and asks for something that I can't make out.

I walk downs through the cars-past Tyke's room- then into my room. I sit on the bed and place down the bottle down on the bedside table. The piece of wood lies next to me. I pick it up and withdraw the knife. I managed to sneak the knife from dinner by tucking into my dress. I begin to carve. The knife draws back along the grain and scrapes away the bark. I constantly chip around the wood edges to form a chunky circle. It doesn't take long to carve: '86th Hunger Games' into the surface of the wood. I will need a token for the games so I figure a new necklace wouldn't really have much meaning. I don't want to use Beech's necklace, it would just upset me. I slide the knife under my bed and put my token on the side table. I scrape up the bark and off cuts then abandon them in the bin. I then pick up the hopefully water then drink half the bottle. it obviously isn't water but it makes me slightly...happy. Everything else in the room, I leave alone. I just fall back onto my bed.

I don't recall much of a dream; I didn't get much sleep when I woke up. I turn over onto my side and stare out through the curtains.

"Maple," a voice whispers. It comes from the bedroom door "Maple are you awake? It's Tyke." I contemplate staying in bed but I can't sleep anyway, so I sit up.

"Yes," I reply "I'm awake. Come in."

The door swishes open. He stands in the doorway, slouched slightly, in golden silk pyjamas.

"Can't sleep." He says

"Me neither." I lie. I slide to the right side of my bed and pat it-offering the space to Tyke. He appears not to notice and drags the desk chair , positions it in front of me then sits.

"I mean, how can I sleep? How can anyone sleep knowing 'the games' await them?"

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"You don't have to kill, but then if you don't kill then you are killed, so you must kill, and that's what _they_ want."

"You can't predict anything-"

"Right! Isn't that the worst bit? I mean, I like you," he pauses hesitantly "In a way that means I don't want to kill you. Can we just call a truce?" I reach for his hand to calm him down.

"I can't make promises."

"But surely one can't hurt."

"There's only one winner Tyke." I say through my lips. I have to bite them to stop them quivering with giggles.

"What if there wasn't? What if there were two?"

"It wouldn't be the hunger games then."

"Maybe if we explain," he stops to see my now quivering lips. He crosses his arms. "You're not being very supportive. How do I even know to trust you?"

This question triggers an idea. I don't know what the _water_ actually was but it sure was good for my worries.o remove my hand and replace it in the small of his back. I tense it to make him lean closer. I press my forehead lightly against his and whisper.

"I'll show you how." I tug his pyjamas quickly so he falls forwards and lands on top of me on my bed.

"You're drunk." He says

"Is that a problem?" I respond

"Yes," he says regretfully. I prop myself on my elbow and throw him a confused look "But I can deal with it."


	9. Chapter 8

I wake up. I have a thumping headache which apparently blurs out most memories after dinner. I remember hastily making a token. I remember Tyke having a conversation about sleep or lack of it. I remember seeing the mentor. I remember...nothing more. But, granted, it makes some sense- I can't understand the fact why my pyjamas appear to have rolled into a pile by the side of my bed. I limp out my bed, still piecing together memories, and re-dress into to my pyjamas. A knock comes from the door and Tyke enters. He is still robed in golden pyjamas, but now he clutches a Pettit glass bottle.

"I feel bad about last night." He says. He lifts up an overturned chair then sits.

"Why? What happened?" I ask

"Right," he mummers to himself, as if it were obvious "The hangover."

"I was drunk?"

"Apparently so," he smiles slightly to himself. I catch his eyes with a curious, frustrated look and his face straightens. "And, please just keep in mind you came onto me first."

"You saying I kissed you?" The idea almost forces a chuckle out. Tyke pauses and bites down on his lip-hard. It looks like it hurts. I get a little shiver then everything makes sense- the clothes, the chair, his reluctancy to talk.

"You raped me?"

"Ah, no. You came onto me, remember?"

"I was drunk." I say

"But you made the decision consciously-"

"I was drunk." I repeat. Only now my teeth are gritting to stop them attacking him. He pauses

"Maybe so, but, I think you should know that I l-" I cut him short

"No!"

"I lo-"

"No! Stop it! Stop talking right now!"

"Why?"

"Because," I pause to think of a scenario "Imagine. We're in the arena. Your in agonising pain-you've been poisoned or stabbed badly-and I want to put you out your misery but I can't. All that would be going through my head is your stupid voice saying that phrase." He takes it in.

"Sounds like you've thought about it."

"Leave." I say. A little to hastily. He crosses his arms and stomps his feet as if to make a point

"Leave." I repeat

"Make me." He replies

"Leave!" I throw my arm at the door and Tyke bows his head in defeat. He places the Pettit glass bottle down on the chair.

"It's for your hangover." Then he leaves


	10. Chapter 9

I spend a few moments, contemplating what to do. The bottle stands taunting me. It looks tackily decorated, like someone rolled it over and over in really tiny gold flecks. I want my headache to die, so I want to drink the drink, but I can't trust Tyke now. I must get home to Beech and Ash and mum. I want a second opinion. I grab the small bottle by it's neck and pace through the door down the corridor. I find the mentor slouched over the bar counter, drink in hand. He stinks. My fingers irritate the air around them as I try to think what to do. I slap the mentor on his back to which his reply is a very slow groan. I slap him again and he makes a noise that's half way between a laugh and a groan.

"Hmmm," he says "That feels good."

I draw my hand away both in shock and disgust. I clench my fist.

"Wake up you slob." I bring down my fist into his back, this time so hard it makes my knuckles crunch on impact. He jumps out his slumber and sends his drink flying into the wall behind the bar counter.

"What the hell!"

"Does this cure hangovers?" I shove the bottle only inches away from his head. Tyke enters. The mentor shoots him a quick look then replies.

"Yer," he says "That should cure a hangover, ten minutes tops. Speaking of which can I have some?" The mentor reaches out for the bottle and falls of the bar counter chair. Tyke strides forwards quickly.

"What? You think I'm trying to poison you or something?"

"I don't know what to believe from you." We are face to face and I catch the mentor wriggling his way towards us. When Tyke speaks again I feel his breath is strong and fast.

"Why would I-"

"What happened between you two last night?"the mentor interrupts. He is lying between Tyke and I, by our feet with his arm outstretched upwards towards us. If I wasn't so annoyed I would think the scene to funny.

"Tyke raped me!" I spit into Tyke's face

"She came onto me-"

"I was drunk-"

"How exactly were you drunk?"

"I drunk some liquid I found over there. I thought it was water."

"Why would there be a bottle of unlabelled water amongst a selection of alcoholic drinks?"

"I don't know! I was tired!"

"WAIT!" The mentor chuckles and bites his hand before continuing to speak "You saying you drunk imported double strength vodka, thinking it was water."

"Yes." I reply. He bursts into fits of laughter and rolls onto his arm- laughing into the ground. I leave him there and throw the hangover cure down the back of my throat then shove the bottle into Tyke's chest.

"I'm going to breakfast."

When I reach the dinning car, all the tables are pushed to the sides and covered with plates of strange and worrying items. Thankfully the breakfast is self-serviced otherwise I would be in for a rather awkward morning- well, more awkward. Loaves of bread are found on a silver platter with a knife by the side. I pick up a loaf of bread and some crystallised elderflower. I eat the elderflower on the way to a cushiony seat in the corner of the room; perfect. I sit down and bring up my legs so my feet are perched on the edge of the seat, then I begin to pick at the bread. Birdie enters

"Where's everyone else?" She asks

"Who?" I act innocently

"Tyke Leaf and Rosster."

"You mean the mentor? He's in the bar car with Tyke," she struts past my chair and I grab her arm "I must warn you. Rossi is a tad on the drunk side."

Her lips purse lightly and she straightens. I smile slightly to myself and continue to eat my loaf.

After I finish my loaf, the train reaches a large, beautiful city. Everyone seems to be caught up in the bar car so I'm all alone with the Avox girl. Everything in the city is desperately fantastical. Skyscrapers scream power. Streets scream luxury. Buildings scream grand architecture achievements. I never thought I would see such amazing beauty and just to clarify I turn to the Avox girl to ask:

"Is this the Capitol?"

She nods.


	11. Chapter 10

I hoist my face behind a window pane. Everything seems so...perfect. I spend some time just looking: mesmerised by the city's glory. The pane then steams up from where I breathed on it. I withdraw. I wait for the condensation to retreat then I place my face back. The light blacks out. The train has entered a tunnel that lasts about an extra few moments before it opens up into a pure white station. The car door opens and Birdie, Rossi and Tyke enter. Rossi saunters over to me and puts his arm around me. Birdie's body stands in front of Tyke. Tyke's head is slumped low but he still manages to keep his eye line lifted-fixated on me. He looks frustrated but I refuse my impulse to run at him and attack him. Instead, I turn my attention to the stinking drunk idiot currently using me for support.

"Impressive. Isn't it?" He says

"Yes."

There is an ever thinking massacre of people tackily dressed. They must be the Capital citizens. They seem to be cheering, or something, one lady jumping up and down has beige highlights in neon pink hair that twists and curls into a quiff. I look at Rossi up and down and realise he has no resemblance whatsoever to a Capital citizen.

"Why aren't you dressing in bright pink?"I ask

"And risk my dignity? No thank you."

"I think that boat has sailed." Tyke says under his breath. I want to turn around and smile but Rossi is currently anchoring down my side. He doesn't seem to notice Tyke's comment.

"You should start waving now. Just wave and smile." Rossi says. I do. I make quick and brief eye contact with individuals while waving and smiling to the whole crowd. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rossi attempt drinking from a dry glass cup. I talk through my teeth to inform him. He stands up and stumbles out the car; probably to the bar car again. Birdie clicks forward on ridiculous heels. When Rosster gets back we'll make our way to the new training centre.

The training centre was rebuilt when President Snow died three years old one still exists but it's now sole purpose is a hotel called 'Rose hotel'. Apparently it's doing very well. A lot of things were built when Snow died. They claim it was in his honour but I think they did it to prove they can. Rossi returns clutching a see through glass bottle that is filled with blue liquid.

"Come on. Lets go get you killed." And he walks to the exit door. I don't appreciate his comment, probably because I know it's true. Instead of making a fuss I follow suit and head for the door. The door opens into an egg shaped tunnel. It's not tiny but has just enough space to fit us all on the jet black platform we now stand on. The train behind us swipes away to be quickly replaced with a glass pane. I can now see the Capital citizens clearer and remember Rosster's advice, so I wave and smile. They cheer louder and several woman scream much to my amusement.

"We are now waiting for the pod. It will take us all the way to the training centre." Birdie informs us.

"What's the pod?" Tyke asks.

"Patience. Wait and see." Says Rossi. He tosses the last few drops of the blue liquid down his throat then puts the bottle on the floor- straight up. He looks sad as if he wants some more alcohol. A rush of air blows my loose hair in front of my face so I turn to see what caused it. The cause: a shiny sleek object that hovers over a now blue floor obediently.

"Is that 'the pod'?" I ask

"Yes," replies Rossi "And it's not alcoholic."


	12. Chapter 11

I stand a long time staring at the amazing so called 'pod'. What I find even more amazing is the fact it manages to hover above the ground. It scrapes the ceiling of the tunnel and just about fits sideways as well.

"We're getting in that?" I ask

"Yes." Someone says. I am still staring at it.

"But how? There's no entrance." I state. At least none that I can see.

"Or is there?" Birdie stumbles forward and taps on the shell, twice, with a gloved finger. The front of the pod dissolves into a flickering blue tint. My pulse jumps and I blink repeatedly before falling back with shortness of breath. Someone catches me and I turn my head to see who. It's Tyke. He pushes me up quite quickly like I'm scorching hot and he just did the unthinkable sin of touching me. He wipes his hands up and down his trousers then firmly clenches his fists so they're digging into his palm. _Am I sacred or something now?_ I hate him even more for distancing me but I can't figure out why.

"All aboard," Rossi exclaims. He catches my started expression "Don't worry, it won't bite you." Tyke and Birdie enter with ease. Rossi swings his palm into my back, knocking out my breath, and pushes me forward. I reluctantly enter the pod and sit down in the farthest corner from Tyke. The missing wall of the pod reappears and I feel trapped. There are no windows in the pod. It's a chrome silver colour with black and red features internally. Birdie taps one side of the pod and a glass pane ejects, which she taps on almost randomly. The pane retreats and the wall dissolves to reveal a selection of glass bottles filled with liquids and crystallised elderflower.

"New instalments." she says. Rossi flies at the wall and kneels before it.

"My babies!" he exclaims. I giggle to myself slightly then pick a few elderflower to eat. Tyke takes some too. The pod moves elegantly- I wouldn't of even known it had left if it weren't for a VoiceOver informing me so. It takes about thirty seconds before the VoiceOver informs us:

"Pod has stopped. Which route do you wish to take?"

"District seven- Aqua dome." Birdie proclaims

"Pod has started. District seven-Aqua dome set," The VoiceOver replies. A few more seconds pass. "Pod has stopped. District seven-Aqua dome accomplished." The wall dissolves to the usual blue tint.

"Is that it?" Tyke says. "I haven't even finished the elderflower." Rossi stands and knocks back the remains of his drink then sets it down.

"I have. Lets go see what fun things they have installed this year." He stumbles at the exit. Birdie hastily jumps to her feet to hold up Rossi.

"Maybe I should show you the way." She says. Rossi turns around and stares me in the eyes.

"Look at that," he says, pointing at Birdie "I'm irresistible." His arm wraps firmly around Birdie's waist.

"Could of done better." I say. I smirk. Birdie's face looks disapproved which only makes me smirk more.

"Yer...I'll take what I get. She's half my age so maybe I could teach her some tricks," he turns back to Birdie "Come on doggie. Woof woof."


	13. Chapter 12

As soon as we all leave the pod the floor underneath it disappears and it falls down the hole. The hole quickly covers up and leaves the tunnel exposed. I walk further away from the tunnel with everyone else. The hallway opens up into a glass dome that is surrounded with fish swimming. One large fish swims over the top of the dome and attached to it is several tiny fish and some that lag behind- desperately trying to catch up. "This is District seven's very own aqua dome," Says Birdie "Isn't it spectacular?" Her tone is half suggesting, half enforcing.

"Isn't District four meant to have an aqua dome? Seeing they're speciality is fishing and all." Tyke says

"Well, that would make sense, granted. But, every district has an aqua dome this year."

"Alright." Mummers Tyke. I tilt my head back to take another look up.

"How far under are we?" I ask

"Oh don't worry. The glass is reinforced to the max-no chance of it collapsing in on us." Rossi says quite cheerfully. No one talks for a short while. I guess we're all thinking what would happen if the dome was to collapse.

"Right! Lets give you all a tour," Birdie trots to the middle section of the dome and holds her arms up and out. "This is the main living area. Dinning over there, TV and living area over there and, oh, this has just recently been installed. Come and stand on that pad." She points to a tinted yellow raised platform. We all walk to the pad and stand on it. It has a curved glass guard, two access gaps, and comes up to my waist. Birdie joins us then double taps the rim of one glass guard and says: 'Sleeping quarters'. The platform sinks down smoothly until it stops on a floor that has several doors leading of it. Birdie gets off the platform and we all follow her.

"Everyone's bedroom is named. You're welcome to explore the compound all you like as long as your at lunch and dinner- 12am and 5:30pm." She clicks off to what I guess is her room. I find mine by searching every sign. When I open the door, it reveals a wonderful glass walkway that branches individually out. After exploring, i discover there are five branches: one bedroom, one bathroom, one games room and two living rooms. I feel I have earned a shower so I have a very long one. The time since the incident with Tyke seems so long ago and yet in reality it was only last night. I can hardly remember how Beech used to smile when we had one of our rare nights in, sitting round the fire. I missed that life.

After my shower I find myself understanding how to order what I want. I figure out that when I order something on the dome I can open a small side menu that visually gives a selection of all possible items. I select a red and orange dress for lunch. It reminded me of my district during autumn. One minute after my order an Avox woman arrives bearing my dress. I thank her, she leaves and I swap the towels with the dress. I stand in front of a tall mirror and my hand nestles on my collarbone. Shoot. I forgot to pick up my token. I throw a punch into the towel pile and make my way upstairs.

When I reach the top floor Rossi is standing in front of a large TV.

"Change of scenery." I say. I walk towards him and sit in an hovering chair behind him.

"Yer, I fancied a bit of classical music." He replies, staring at the screen and scrolling through a selection of music.

"Oh really," I pick up an empty glass bottle from the table beside him "So what do you prefer? Greenday? Justin Bieber? Or maybe your more of a Duran Duran kind of guy."

"That mindless garbage? No. Wouldn't think about listening to that kind of winning nonsense. Ah! Now this I like, clear some space." He starts an old music video that was sourced from 'YouTube' and runs into the middle of the room.

"What is this?"

"Gangnam style." He says. His arms cross in an instant at the wrists and he starts randomly jumping to the beat of the music. I find this hilarious and Birdie walks in then hastily attempts to take of her shoes. She manages to pull them off and runs up next to join Rossi in his weird classic dancing. It would take some getting used to but a Capital life like this would be better than none. I must fight for my life, and that's exactly what I will do.


	14. Chapter 13

Yesterday wasn't worth talking about.I think the chariot ride drew some attention to myself, but most were looking at the careers by the looks of things. I think the fact Tyke and I were as far away as possible from each other also made the citizens leave us be.

My strategy for the games: run for a bag, run a fast as I can-as far as I can, set up camp, find an ally, hope I don't die. I start to prioritise what I will need to do during the time in the training centre. Running, basic survival skills and maybe a bit of knife work-just to show off.

I'm staring down myself as we walk to the training centre doors. Rossi pulls me back just before entering and he's not as drunk as normal. _maybe he cares about me_._ Wait, what am I saying?_

"Don't let the careers size you up. I made that mistake before. Also, don't draw too much attention to yourself; let them know your there but don't give the careers any reason to be angry." He almost looks hopeful of me. I smile turn to the door and wait for them to open. My stomach feels sick and twisted, but not empty and painful like it normally would be. My head isn't throbbing with my pulse, like it normally is when I'm nervous, it's faint and hungry for food. The door opens and tributes walk in at all angles of the room. The gamemakers sit high up, sipping at cups of alcohol and munching at wild animals. I search the room for the careers and find them looking smug. I want to run forward and punch in the pretty little district 2 guy's face but that would be weak, so I restrain. The trainer is standing in the middle of the room. She has her red hair tied back in a bun but plucks of her fringe falling forward. Her clothes are practical and neat-clearly not a Capital citizen.

"In one week," she begins "Twenty-three of you will be dead. One shall be alive and who that is depends on what you do right now. The rules are that you do not fight in my court; that's what the arena is for. Now don't forget that all stations are here for a reason so don't just stick to what you know. You may begin." Her speech sounds practised, like it's routine or something. My assumptions are right-districts 1 and 2 head straight for the combat area. _arrogant tools._ All other districts stay in their place almost too scared to wak forward. I forget my priorities and head straight to the knife throwing stand to join the district 1 boy. He turns around and chuckles to himself. He then grabs a blade and throws it into the board. I see he missed the target by millimetres so I chuckle to myself. I reach for a blade and run my finger up and down it's blade edge then turn to him.

"Concentration," I say "It's always the way to go."

"What makes you think I was distracted?" He almost spits the question into my ear._ It's just a piece of wood_. I tell myself. _A piece of wood, just like at home_. My hand throws back and forward in one swift movement and the knife lands dead straight, lodged into the chest of the board.

"Because I managed to beat you." I point at the board and he stands frozen in his place. I reach for another blade and lodge it in the centre of the board's head.

"Fluke." He announces

"I can do it as many times as you like but it will always end up where I want it," I grab another blade "I'll jam this in the upper right thigh." And I do. The other careers have apparently seen my stunt as they now crowd round me, ordering me to aim for certain places.

"I'm sorry," I say "I appear to have attracted unwanted attention."

"Anyone who can land perfect targets need our attention," the district 1 girl says "I can't figure out if you'd be a valuable asset or not. I might as well come after you if your so talented." Her face twitches slightly with anger. _Oh no_. _Rossi warned me not to do exactly this_. The district 2 guy throws his arm in front of her.

"Easy Myra," he says "She could be of use." They begin to walk away and I start to turn angry. oF use? I'm more useful than his common sense will ever be. My hand jerks out to grab a blade and I throw it just past his waist to land it in the floor in his path. He turns around almost in shock. I turn around to follow his gaze then turn back to shrug and smile. He paces forward and comes right up to my face. His rippling muscles do little to intimidate him as I know someone that size can never be fast enough to catch me.

"So you think your better than me?" He growls

"I could beat you any day. Damn, I don't even think your good enough to even leave me a scratch."

"Really? So you're not intimidated by my appearance?"

"Funny that, I was just thinking the same thing," I edge forward slightly more "The answer was no." The district 1 girl is about to edge forward but he mages to slam her back without looking. His fist clenches on my shirt and pulls me in close enough to savage at my face.

"I like you." His fist lets go but I stay in place. They walk away to another combat stand. I turn my head to see Tyke leaning against a tall metal column. If there was a rule against intimidating careers, I think I just broke it.


	15. Chapter 14

I decide to move to a slightly less showy stall. Hunting seems like a good shout so I walk over to it calmly. Everyone is watching me, I can feel their heads turning to watch me. As I walk over I wonder why the fight between me and the career wasn't stopped, perhaps it was a good show, but either way I've got myself noticed.

The trainer on the hunting stall is tall and dark. Her skin is tattooed in many places that include a hawk disappearing down her back. No one is on this stall, which I find completely absurd. Either way the woman seems pleased someone has taken an interest in her stall so she proposes her hand to shake. I shake it.

"My name is Ciara." she says

"Nice to meet you Ciara. I'm Maple, from district seven."

"Like the tree?"

"Yes. Like the tree." I'm confused as to what else could be maple. She leads me to a small sectored-off tree biome and shows off a trap-like-device.

"You will know how to build this by the end of this session." I'm about to crouch down and begin with the session but a hand jerks me back.

"What the hell did you do?" I turn around fully to realise its Tyke.

"What do you mean?"

"Back there. You throw a knife at the toughest career of the tributes, insult him then carry on like it was nothing! You do realise that you just increased the chances of your death by about a million times."

"Like you would care-"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I thought you knew that."

"From what!" I'm shouting now. I don't care who hears this "From raping me when I was drunk? From the few times we've been with each other? From the amount of times we talked? What! Which one?"

"I don't want to talk about this here-"

"Why not! Have you shame in what you did?"

"I don't want to do things this publicly, not now." Before I can even reply, he's walking away. I don't want him to walk away to easy.

"You can't walk away from this!" I shout. He doesn't seem phased. He keeps his back turned as he walks away; not so much as a rude hand gesture. Everyone is staring at me, including the careers. I turn and crouch by the trap. My head rushes faint fast which causes me to fall over. I black out but with sensation. I can feel people shoving me and people talking loudly. Someone lifts me up and then I can't feel anymore.


	16. Chapter 15

I wake up in a hospital type room. I have a cold liquid flushing into my veins from an external tube. I try to remember why I am here and I remember fainting. The hospital room is white and has one door and window opposite my bed. People walk past the window then I catch a sight of Birdie and Rossi walking past the window before they open the door.

"Oh my gosh." Birdie runs to my side and stands by my bed clasping her mouth.

"Why am I in here?" I direct my question to Rossi

"You fainted. The whole Capital world is going into a panic so the whole games have been set back one day."

"Oh you shouldn't have." I say

"I know. Anyway we're waiting for your test results."

"I have to have a test for why I fainted? Oh joy. It was probably a combination of hunger and tiredness."

"You'd be lucky if it was. No one has ever fainted because of that." Birdie intrudes. A person with a long white coat walks into the room. He looks worried and asks Rossi and Birdie to meet him outside and they do. They stand in front of the window but the damn thing is soundproofed. They exchange some looks with each other and then with me, all of which are a worried look. Tyke comes into the picture and talks to them. The doctor turns around and talks to him and then his eyes pop open and he clamps his mouth. They all come in and they all look sheepish-especially Tyke.

"So what's wrong with me?" I ask. I try to act as cheerful as possible.

"The tests concluded," the doctor begins "Your pregnant."


	17. Chapter 16

I immediately shoot my eyes at Tyke.

"You did this to me!" I scream at him "You put this thing inside me! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" I beg the doctor.

"You can't do that! She can't do that! That's my kid in there so you can't get rid of it."

"Yer but I'm going into the hunger games so I don't want it! If you want it so much take it!"

"I would if I could, but I can't so keep it."

"No."

"Get him out of here." The doctor says. Rossi walks up to Tyke and sweeps him, kicking and screaming, onto his should then takes him outside. The doctor sits on the foot of my bed.

"There are options," he begins "We can keep your child alive while your in the arena. We take the embryo out then place it in an surrogate mother temporarily. If you get out the arena then the child will be born at a later date." I turn to Birdie.

"If you want to keep it," She adds "It is possible. Just depends on whether your okay with it." I can't take a life, I can't. Not something so small and innocent and it's mine. I stare at the doctor.

"Do it," I say "Keep this kid alive. Put me under now and get this kid somewhere safe."

"Are you sure?" He asks

"No," I reply "But what choice do I have?" He fusses with various bottles and I gradually slip away-into infinite possibilities even though the fate is decided.


	18. Chapter 17

I awake find myself in bed of the aqua dome. I wonder whether I had just dreamt everything that had happened; it would make things a lot easier. I climb out my bed and I'm in the training uniform so maybe I was just brought here after I fainted. I walk to the lift to investigate if anyone is around. When the lift reaches the penthouse, Tyke, Rossi, Birdie and the doctor turn immediately to look at me. Birdie rushes to greet me.

"Are you better?" She asks. The others approach me too.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I decide to test my ideas

"Because you just had surgery to remove a baby." She replies

"Oh yeah. Yes I'm better."

"Good. The baby is in the surrogate mother safe and sound. The annual hunger games are now only one day behind schedule." He leaves.

"Nice, would make a great story for the interviews tonight." Rossi is slightly drunk.

"Tonight?" I ask

"Yeah, tonight. And it's one o'clock already so get changed as your getting your dress fitted," He walks up to the pod station area"Chop, chop."

Us others approach the pod area. A new pod arrives and blows my hair back off my face. The entrance dissolves into the blue tint and reappears when we are all in the pod.

"Pod has started," says the monotone VoiceOver. Moments later "Pod has stopped. Which route would you like to take?"

"District seven prep room." Birdie pronounces

"Pod has started. District seven prep room set-" the pod interrupts on itself "Pod has stopped. District seven prep room achieved." The door dissolves and we all exit. It falls down an open hole just as before then we all walk down a hallway. Tyke splits off first into his prep room then I shortly follow. Inside my room, Jylest sits by a glass table. He stands up to greet me.

"Maple. I trust you've had a nice day-oh, I forgot, I-"

"It's OK."I tell him

"Brilliant. Your such a brave person. Anyway let me show you what you're going to be wearing tonight." Jylest walks to a side wall and swipes it a couple of times. The wall extrudes out and he pulls it across the room. There is a glass tube inside that homes, dare I say, one of Jylest's best pieces of work. The top part it a v-cut, jet black part. The bottom part is layered orange, red and yellow-

"Are those leaves?" I ask

"They damn sure better be. Since the development of the Capital it's been hard to get one leaf never mind half a dress's worth." _Oh good old Jylest_. I've liked Jylest since the first time I met him (not that long) but I still like to think that if we had been together longer, we'd still be friends. I walk to the toward the tube and stroke its surface.

"Maple leaves? You've really outdone yourself Jy." I feel giddy with possibilities so I smile.

"Worth it. Just to see your expression," he says "Well come on, don't you want to wear it?" He doesn't wait for an answer, but he opens the tube up by clicking thumb and finger. I stand, half mesmerised, half to scared to move. He takes down the dress and hands it to me. The floor pushes up a barrier that I can dress behind, as I do. It swallows the barrier once I have properly changed.

"EEK!" Jy jumps up and down "Do a spin! Do a spin!" His hands grab the top off my arms and pushes on my right to spin me. When I finish the twirl, he sighs and grins and fiddles with tiny pieces of my dress.

"So you like it?" I ask. My jaw aches from smiling at his squealing; it's hysterical.

"Of course I do!" He grins "And you're required to wear high heels. Sorry about that."

"Does it really matter?" I sulk. wHy do I have to wear heels?

"Does your life matter? Sponsors care about their appearance and want you to as well, so yes, yes it does matter." He picks up a pair of black high heels and some green studded ones. He holds them at arms length to me

"Chose." He says. I lazily gesture to the green ones as I think they'll draw more attention. I secure them on with a strap that clicks into place around my ankles. He triple taps the glass tube and it becomes a mirror; reflecting Jy's handiwork into my vision. Despite it being completely impractical, I love it.

"I love it." I repeat out loud

"Of course you do. You look beautiful," he smiles "Lets go get you some sponsors."


	19. Chapter 18

"So how do you want me?" I ask Rossi. Tyke and I are somewhere in the middle of the line of fluffed out dresses and brand new suits. Rossi stands in front of me and Tyke, Tyke is before me in the queue so he's going first.

"Ok. I've figured out your edges and Maple is going to act herself but slightly more likeable and, Tyke, your going be sort of comical. Just make sure the answers are truthful to the best of your ability."

"Ok." I reply. I'm breathing heavily, and while they notice this, they do little to help me.

"Ok," I repeat "Ok, ok, ok."

The line gets shorter and shorter, as does the distance between me and the stage. All tributes watch a small TV showing of the live interviews. I try to miss the names of the tributes but I hear the District two guy is called Leo and his partner career is called Ceres. When Ceres passes by me she gives me a harsh look; sort of bitter, fierce, quick look. I follow her path and make a mental note of her state of mind- arrogant. Someone's hand startles me out of my gaze.

"You alright?" Tyke asks

"No," I reply "But that's my problem, isn't it?"

"Yes." His answer is short and I wonder if there's a reason behind it, scared maybe? I slip my hand down to meet his and squeeze it. He squeezes back. My heart feels as though something has grabbed it, squeezed it and drained it of blood. We both keep our fingers entwined as we wait for our turn. When his turn finally comes I wish for a moment longer to keep his hand around mine. No such luck. Every part of my body aches more when he leaves for the stage. My internal organs feel as if though they've been pulled out and put back in a random order. My legs as weak and do little to keep me upright. My vision rushes from black to red to black again. All sense of direction is lost until my hand is grabbed.

"You alright?" The voice is a little fuzzy but I figure it's Rossi. I shake my head.

"It's just an interview." He says. _It's just an interview_. I tell myself. _Just an interview_. This brings back my normal vision but does little to help my messed up organs and dead legs. Tyke walks past and gives me a smile. It places a warm tingly feeling inside.

"Your turn Maple." Rossi says. I face the stage and shiver. One step after another I walk towards the stage. _It's just an interview_. I repeat. When I step onto the stage I smile. I smile at the audience and at Caesar and all the way to the chair. _Good job so far, Maple._ I sit and Caesar hushes the approving cheer of the crowd.

"Hello Maple." He says

"Hello Caesar. How are you?" I reply. I keep my smile firmly upright.

"I'm great but I think we should be more concerned about how you are."

"Pardon?"

"Emergency surgery?" He replies

"Right, yes, I'm fine now. Couldn't be better!"

"Very brave!" He says "Now lets talk about your dress. It looks...spectacular."

"I know! Don't you just love it?" I stand and twirl to give the audience the full effect of it.

"I do, I do. It's sensational," His hand is stroking the layers of leaves on the dress"Are they-"

"Maple leaves!" I announce "Couldn't be prouder than Jylest. He really couldn't of done a better job." I see that Jy is sitting front row of the audience among the other tribute stylists. I smile at him and sit back down.

"Indeed," Caesar says "So, Maple, what would you're tactics be for this year's Hunger Games."

"Oh Caesar. You should know that is a secret even to you."

"Yes but surely you could reveal something. Am I right." The crowd roar in approval.

"Well, providing I don't die, I'm going for the cornucopia then I'm getting the hell out of there and then things will really be improvised from there."

"Smart. Very smart."

"I think it's not all that smart but when am I really going to get another chance to get myself some resources?"

"True. Well, I wish you all the best of luck. Ladies and Gentlemen; Maple White from District seven!"

The final cheer of approval does down as I walk of the stage and down the corridor to the pod station. Tyke, Rossi and Birdie wait.

"Was I good?" I ask

"You were just right." Rossi answers. A pod arrives and opens a new entrance on que. We enter and then the pod's door reappears.


	20. Chapter 19

My second proper night in this bed, I mean conscious night. I lie on my back and watch fishes of many sizes swim over my head. They don't know I'm here and just keep swimming. I want to throw something at the glass to get their attention but, ultimately, they would just keep on swimming. I want to scream at the the fish, I want to make an impact, a difference, but they will never remember me. Perhaps if they did , it would just be of a screaming woman behind glass. If I die in the arena, I will never be remembered. I might get some mention from my unborn child but really I will just be forgotten. That's what make me want to scream at everything; the fish, the sponsors, this stupid tradition that causes nothing but tragedy. That's all the hunger games is, really, a tradition that has been dragged out into this disaster. I want to go home. I want to have Beech and Ash by the night fire with my little child cradled in my arm. I want my life so much it throws me into uncontrollable pain.

"Maple." A voice comes from the door.

"Go away." I say

"I want to talk." It replies

"I don't." I roll onto my side and stare at different fish.

"I need to talk. Please." It says

"That's your problem, not mine. Now leave me alone."

"No. I'm staying here until you come to the door." The voice must be Tyke. Rossi would never be that stubborn and Birdie would just confront me by opening the door.

"Why do you have to have permission to enter?" I ask. I consider this a valid point.

"Because I'm polite. I don't know what your doing in there," Tyke sighs "But I really want to talk."

I get up and walk down the corridor to open the door. He stands wearing a sad expression.

"Where do you want to talk?" I look for any clues as to why he's upset.

"Anywhere. You choose." I look over my shoulder and see my bed at the end of the corridor. I smile.

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't trust myself when there's a bed present." He laughs as do I. We walk to the lift and order for the penthouse. I continue to talk as we walk to the sofa.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Future." He answers

"Ugh! Why talk when you can just do it?" I sit down in the farthest right side of the sofa, he sits in an armchair to my left.

"You don't remember me do you?" He changes the subject suddenly.

"No. Should I?" I ask. I'm curious as to why I should remember him.

"I just thought you would. We've been in the same class at school for as long as I can remember."

"I don't pay attention." I lie. I think. I think it's a lie but I quite easily tune out conversations if I'm bored.

"I used to watch you at lunch. You would get two sandwiches everyday but never ate anything. You would spend your lunch time not listening, occasionally talking, but mostly carving at a piece of wood. No one ever noticed...apart from me."

"Not true. Miss Hacandish confiscated my knife in third year," I say "I told her to get married because she was an old hag with no life." I chuckle.

"I don't remember that." His brow concentrates.

"She told me off and gave me detention. I got my revenge on her though."

"I remember that." Tyke laughs. I recall the day and her expression and I laugh as well.

"She stormed up to me and said 'your going to go in there, clean up the mess and then your staying here for an hour after school'." I continue to laugh.

"And then you stood there, looked her into her eyes and said 'it wasn't me miss'," he says "I'm pretty sure she hated you after that."

"I hated her more." I reply impulsively. We both laugh for a while which dies down to subtle chuckles and then silence.

"So one of us is going to die." He says.

"Seems that way."

"Please don't kill me."

"I don't make promises," I answer "It's late. I'm going to bed."

"Don't go. I...I want to talk."

"It's late. I'm going to bed." I repeat. I leave Tyke for my bed.

That night I didn't get much sleep. I spent hours lying in bed recalling the conversation, building a virtual vision in my mind. When I thought about my feelings for Tyke I realised I never actually remembered the colour of his eyes.


	21. Chapter 20

Second day of training. The pod leaves us behind to walk into our holding cells. An affirmative beep go off when Tyke and I are both in the cell.

"Try not to cause such a drama this time." Rossi says. I can't think of anything else to do but make a joke of it. I smile

"I do my best." I say.

"Hmm...oh and try not to taunt the careers with your impressive knife throwing skills." Tyke adds

"What can I say?" I reply "I was hormonal." This was a joke in my head but obviously didn't seem so appropriate as Tyke and Rossi are now standing awkwardly.

"It was a joke!" I insist. A sort of relieved look washes over Tyke and lights up his eyes: chestnut brown, I make a note. The holding cell opens up to reveal all the other tributes, the Gamemakers and the stations. The instructor is standing in the middle of the room with her red hair in a braid off her face, still with the plucks of hair fallen onto her forehead. I expected her to talk and make a speech of some sort but she just signals for us to begin. I reach Tyke's hand and whisper into his ear.

"Drag me to a station please. I obviously can't keep myself from taking the piss out of the careers." His breath comes out in a sort of huffed chuckle and he pulls me to a trap making station. The instructor of the station talks for a bit and I take the opportunity to check out the careers. Leo and district 1 girl is lining up for the hand-to-hand combat station, district 1 guy is throwing knives, again, and Ceres is trying out the running station. I want to run, I really do, but I can't let them size me up anymore. If I do I'm screwed. My brother told me a story once of a tribute from district 12. She annoyed the careers by getting an 11 in the assessments and they hunted her up a tree then burnt it down. She apparently tried to escape by jumping down and running away but they caught her and killed her- on the spot. If I'm not careful that will be my fate.

A hand jumps me out my daydream.

"Did you get that Maple?" Tyke asks

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The instructions. Pin down the hook then attach the sharp object."

"Right, yer, hook...and sharp object." I try sound knowledgable.

"I can show you again." The instructor says

"No. I got it. Attach the...thingy to the...other thingy then pin it down...and,um... then put the sharp thingy on the...hook." I walk up to the half assembled trap and crouch on my toes. I pick up the hook and attach it to a loop hole. I pull the hook back and move it round a bit to kill some time.

"In the ground." The instructor says

"Yep. Ground and then sharp thingy..." I hesitate.

"Through the string and tighten it." He adds. I shove the hook into the ground then pick up the sharp object and tighten in the string contraption. Standing back the instructor picks up a toy rabbit and throws it at the trap. A stake comes down on the rabbit and stabs it through it's side. The instructor picks up the rabbit by the spear it has penetrating its body.

"And that's your dinner."

"Thanks." Tyke takes the spear from the instructor and mimes eating it. Then he gives the equipment back and we're on our way.

"So how do you feel?" He asks me

"About what?" I answer. I'm staring at Ceres and watching her change to the archery station.

"Oh come on. Your obviously tearing yourself up by the fact your restraining yourself from those...arrogant twats."

"I just wanna show them **so** much, how they suck. I mean...look at Ceres." I point out her drawing out an arrow and sending it flying, only for it to fly straight past the target. Tyke laughs, quietly, careful not to draw attention to us.

"I gotta admit," he says, dragging my arm further from her"She does suck." He stops us by what I guess is a new station but I turn around to face him, and the new station.

"Right? I mean if they're gonna train in a specialist career centre, you'd think they'd know how to use a b- ooh running station." I interrupt myself with my short attention span to realise that the station has no careers.

"Thought you needed to have a run around," he holds his hand out as a proposal "My special treat." I interlock my fingers in his and we walk right up to station where a district partner (I think from 8. Or 9) stare at our entwined hands.

"How horny can you be?" The boy says

"Excuse me?" I drop Tyke's hand in an instant and immediately rush up to this guy until I'm face-to-face with him. My fists ball up- hard- to the point I'm digging into the tender flesh of my palm.

"Obviously very if your trying me as well." He replies. I'm about to throw a pre-balled fist into his set jawline but Tyke restrains me by the tops of my arms. I shake him off.

"Get off me." I tell him politely.

"Ooh. The dad is getting overprotective over his crush," he laughs "That's all you are; a crush. She was just drunk and you raped her." I hear a slow growl of tension build in Tyke's chest. I grab his hand and squeeze it as hard as I can to snap him back. The boy's partner has been biting her lip to prevent laughter but clearly not sufficient enough as she lets out a little chuckle.

"Oh you think this is funny? 'Cos is you do, I swear to God I will cut you," my words freeze her in place "LEAVE!" She runs off out of my perspective.

"You ought to leave too." Tyke tells the guy. He does.

There is no instructor for the running station at the moment. I don't care and set myself on a light lined track.

"Are you going to time this?" I ask him.

"I can watch you..." He replies.

"Yer, that isn't exactly timing, is it?"

"I'm complimenting you...in...erm, looks?"

"Jesus, Tyke! Just count, or something, or whatever. Just time me!"

"And...go!" He tells me. I throw myself down the track and pulse my arms and legs in time with my increasing heart beat, now throbbing in my throat. Air strokes my hair back. I focus my vision on the end of the track; close in on it. It passes down underneath me and I slow down my run until it eventually doesn't exist. My pulse is now pumping loudly in my head and my sides spasm with stitches as I try to regain air into my lungs.

"How was that?" I shout as loud as I can (not very loud) at Tyke.

"Fifteen seconds...ish."

"How far?" I gasp for breath.

"About a hundred metres. Now my turn." He shouts back at me. His body positions in the lane I was just in. He starts down the track. _One, two, three, four, five._ He seems utterly focused on the track and nothing else._ Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. _I laugh silently to myself when I know he can't beat my time. _Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twe-_ He collapses into a heap at my feet.

"Time?"

"Twenty-one...ish." I reply. He lets out a little growl of annoyance. I laugh at him before joining him lying in the floor. We stay lying side by side on the cold floor and no one comes. So we stay; lying.


	22. Chapter 21

When I wake up in the morning, I have a routine: put on a dressing gown, go upstairs, have breakfast then talk for a bit before going on the days challenge. I wake up and pick the dressing gown up from its place. I wander out my quarters and into the elevator to the penthouse. Rossi is slouched over the lounge table, clutching an almost empty bottle. Birdie is eating a bowl of something at the dinning table and Tyke is watching TV. I walk forward to the TV.

"What'cha watching?" I ask Tyke.

"74th hunger games," he replies, eyes still fixed on the screen. "I started watching from the...73rd. I've been up for about five hours."

"Jesus! Aren't you tired?"

"No. We're going down to be assessed in three hours though." He replies. I sit down next to him on the sofa and lean on him in a little ball. His muscles tense into place; determined not to move. I watch the screen and see that the tributes are surrounding a patchy silver cornucopia, tinted black from the surrounding forest. There is a constant pounding which I presume is the countdown. One girl looks to the left which causes her pigtail plaits to fly across her face. I guess I should be on the edge of my seat, tense and scared for what's about to come next, but I've seen far too many hunger games to know what will happen. It pains me to say it, but, roughly half of them will be murdered only moments from now, maybe one or two might manage to avoid the careers and grab some supplies and after about ten/twenty minutes the careers will walk away. They will walk away with blood on their hands, smiles on their faces and an array on their chosen murder weapon strategically placed on their bodies.

The pounding stops and the frenzy begins. The camera captures a few wise people who run away but most of the shots are focused on the blood action. One girl stands on her podium too scared to move but then she does. She runs into the bloodbath. STupid move. She runs for an orange rucksack that is located far out of the cornucopia area. The screen shoots flick back between a couple of people who are towering over their pray and stabbing them. The pigtail plait girl is also amongst the stabbing and slicing people- career. The shot flicks back to the girl for before on the floor, underneath a boy with an axe. gOnna die. I tell myself. The boy falls over and behind him is a girl with many knives at her disposal. She throws a knife at the girl but the girl blocks it with her bag and she gets up to run. The girl with the bag runs off into the forest followed by the girl with knives. After about ten seconds the girl with knives gives up and runs back into the bloodbath to kill- career. The camera catches a dark skinned guy run off into a wood armed with a machete and a backpack- he is most likely not career.

Several more minutes pass and all who stand left are four people- careers- who have many weapons and resources. A few suspended moments last then they burst out into laughter. I feel horrified that they're laughing with other people's blood sprayed on their clothes. A boy walks out a shadowy spot hands in the air. The pigtail plaited girl raises a bow at him and a career boy, a sword.

"No! I have knowledge." He says

"Don't listen to him. Kill him Cato." Says the girl with knives

"What sort if news?" The boy with the sword asks.

"I know where Katniss is." He replies. Tyke skips the video forwards to the end of the first night. The national anthem plays and I count 13 dead in the sky. There is a shot of the careers walking right underneath the girl with the backpack and the boy with 'news' stumbles behind.

"Why do they want to find her?" I ask Tyke

"She got an 11 in the assessments," He answers. My heart drops instantly. "What's wrong?"

"They kill her."


	23. Chapter 22

"Time to show off." Rossi tells us. "In about half an hour, you two are going to walk into that room and show them who you are- what you can do."

"What happens after?" Tyke asks

"You will have three more days of training. During this time, they will asses and assign your scores. Then, you will enter...the arena."

"Sounds...fun?" I say. I clench my fists between my legs to stop them from shaking.

"It won't be. You need to...show yourself off. You must let loose and...show them everything." Rossi sips at his alcohol.

"Well I'm not stripping for them." I say. Tyke chuckles and Rossi almost chocks on his drink.

"Shame we can't see the assessments." Tyke adds.

"Haven't you seen enough already?"

"No. I want m-"

"Anyway! We're leaving in ten. Prepare yourselves." We depart from our places and I move back to the sofa. I pick up the remote for the TV and wave it in the air for an Avox to come and help me. An Avox man dashes to me instantly.

"Can I get music on this thing?" He takes the remote from my hand then soon brings up a music menu. He hands back the remote and I scroll through the selection of songs.

"Rossi!" I shout

"What?"

"Suggest a song for me will you? Something...upbeat." I reply. After a moments hesitation he stands up and selects a song called 'I'm a believer- shrek clip'. He throws the remote across the floor and starts dancing.

"Why are they green?" I ask

"'Cause they're ogres. Have you never seen shrek before?" Rossi is pretending to play what I think is a guitar.

"No."

"Let go and dance!"

"Why is there a talking donkey?"

"Singing donkey! Now dance." I throw a look at Tyke and shrug. We instantly start bouncing/dancing/spinning on the spot.

"What are you doing?" Birdie interrupts "We are leaving for one of the single most important assessment in about five minutes and your dancing!"

I stop my random dancing and snap Tyke out of his by grabbing him from behind and squeeze his sides lightly. He stops and I gesture with my head to the pod station area. He smiles, nods and we walk off towards it. We board the pod and get out then we sit down by a chain black door. Careers aren't anywhere to be seen which means they're turn is long gone. To my right there are district 5 and 6. To my left, 8,9,10,11,12. The annoying guy from day two of training is right next to me (from district 8) which is a bad idea. Tyke should of been between me and him because I can feel my hand wanting to smack into his jawline.

"Janu Ress." A female voice says. I don't look to see who gets up. I don't want to. Tyke's hand nestles into mine and a low grumble emerges from the district 8 guy. I use my free hand to slap him round the head. He shrinks to his district partner and I smile to myself. _Can't handle can you?_ Several minutes pass and the district 6 girl walks into the assessment room.

"You nervous?" I smile. Tyke is using his thumb to massage my hand.

"Why should I?"

"That's what I'm talking about." I pat him on the head, patronising him purposefully. Several more minutes pass.

"Tyke Leaf." The female voice says. Our hands release and mine feels cold.

"Bye bye." I say

"Whatever." He tells me. He walks into the assessment room and the guy next to me groans.

"Do you want me to cave your skull in?" I tell him.

"Like you could."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me."

"You don't want to try me!" I'm now standing above him, fists clenched. "Cause if you did...you wouldn't stay alive for much longer."

"So you could kill me? Right now?"

"Yes. I know how to kill people and don't even ask me how!" I scream at him, someone is grabbing me by my shoulders; restraining me.

"Go on then! Let her go and kill me! I'm going to die anyway."

"And don't you damn forget it!" I shake off the hands holding me back.

"Maple White." The female voice says. I give the guy a sharp look and walk in the direction of the door. The entrance caves to a large dome of rock, glowing in black with tiny sparkling veins of red creeping up its sides. The dome has a centred tower that has the Gamemakers in and, around the tower, are the various different stations. My heart pounds in my chest as I walk towards the Gamemakers.

"So what should I do?" I ask. No one takes any notice.

"I said!" I shout, catching attention of the majority. "What should I do?"

"Whatever." Someone says.

"I don't know. Choose something." There is a long silence and I decide to sweep the room for something I can show off in-knife throwing. I get to the station and asses it. Three boards, pallet of knives and a big red button. I hold four knives by their handles in my left hand and one in my right then stab the button. A board lights up in the centre. I breathe out, propel my arm and release the knife in one smooth move. Another board lights up- top right corner- and I throw a knife at it. Then another board lights up, I throw. Light, throw, light, throw. I stand and observe the knives lodged into the places where the lights used to be.

"Show us something else!" I'm commanded. I search for another combat station- sword combat- and I walk over. A sparking silver sword demands me to pick it up, so I do. There are a selection of boards, plastic dummies and soft dummies but I choose soft as it resembles a human more. I'm about to start yielding the sword but a voice interrupts.

"There's a hologram. Red button." My eyes draw to the large red button and I press it. It generates from the floor up a visual image of a teen boy holding a sword. They seem solid and so real but they're not. He brings its sword up into the air and I dodge it just quick enough. I try to stab it but he keeps rolling out the way. The fight evolves into us circling with our swords pointed at each other until he lunges forward. I dodge. I take the opportunity to circle round behind him and grab him by the neck with my free hand and force the sword close to its neck. I hesitate. It's like holding a person. A warm, breathing, pulsing person. My sword slices outward away from its throat and it disappears. I put down the sword and walk out after being dismissed.


	24. Chapter 23

So I've made it to the last day of training. Tonight, I get to know my assessment scores. Tomorrow, half of us will be dead.

The doors to the training room opens up and there is no wait to get to the stations. I secure a station on sword combat with a few people from district 3,9 and 12. The last two days of training haven't been anything amazingly abstract from the ordinary. I'm the last in the line for the sword combat so I watch a girl try to avoid being stabbed by the hologram. The hologram boy lunges and the sword goes through her stomach then back out. He disappears. The girl hands the sword over to the next person in the line. I draw my eyes to observe where the careers are today. Leo is trying some archery. District 1 guy is trying running with district 2 girl. Ceres is on the...trap station. _Why on earth would she be there?_ I keep my eyes on the station and then Tyke's head pops up. Ceres laughs so fakely it makes me cringe and then she put her hand on the top of Tyke's arm and laughs harder. The sight makes my guts disappear and I feel empty. _Why is __**she**__ touching him like that? _He smirks quietly to himself. She flicks her ginger brown hair off her shoulders. _She's just messing with you. Dont make a scene._

I'm poked in the arm which causes me to jump back. A boy holds the sword out for me to take so I do. I walk up to the table where the big red button is and I press it. A teen girl simulates from the ground up holding a sword in each hand. She has dark brown hair but it twinkles with ginger. I lunge and slice at her head but she dodges. Her swords cross and dart at my head just as I curve back and they skim my chin. The swords withdraw. She swings her hand like a punch but with the sword and I duck. The propelling momentum of my body swings me round on my tip-toes and I extend my arm out with sword. She jumps over the sword which annoys me. I jump up. One of hers and my sword clashes and we both push on them. I withdraw my sword just before she attempts to stab me with her free one. Her swords draws backward giving me a bare target. I stab. She throws one sword across the floor and uses the hand to cradle her stab wound. An irritated growl emerges from her mouth. She launches herself at me and brings her sword down. I roll out the way and pull her up by the neck- sword pressed against her throat. I lean into her and whisper.

"You can never take him from me." My sword slices outward and she disappears.


	25. Chapter 24

"Oi Tyke!" I yell "You're gunna miss the assessment scores!" Rossi swigs from his bottle and Birdie sits straight up on the sofa._Typical Birdie. _Tyke stumbles from the dinning table after eating his breakfast.

"Why do you have to eat at the table for breakfast anyway?" I ask

"Because it's polite." Birdie assumes

"Because I always spill it." Tyke corrects

"Whatever, just sit down." I tell him. The voice of Caesar from the TV gets louder as someone turns up the volume.

"As you all know, after three days of careful evaluation, the Gamemakers have rated each tribute. The tributes are rated on a scale of one to twelve, one being the lowest and twelve the highest. So Claudius, what would you expect from each tribute?"

"Funny you asked that Caesar. I would expect both district 1 and district 2 to get at least a nine if not a ten."

"I agree. Should they get any less there will definitely be suspicion arousing. So without further ado, lets give the results."

"Defiantly." Claudius passes Caesar a single sheet of paper.

"From district 1- Ryder Losstem," he says. I kick myself, sHouldnt listen for their names Maple! "10. From district 1- Ceres Nussna. 10. From district 2- Leo Pride. 10. District 2- Cinder Riff. 9" I blank the rest of the words and just watch the people appear on the screen and their numbers fly past their heads. Then Tyke's face appears and I tune it.

"From district 7- Tyke Leaf. 7." A quick cheer spreads the room then silence.

"District 7- Maple White..." I sit on the edge of the seat, anxious. "10" Everyone cheers and I can't even muster a word. Or a smile. I feel nothing apart from the echoing thought in my head; _10? That makes me a career._

My first thoughts are _I should be happy, why aren't I happy?_Then my second thoughts are _no. I can't have this, they'll kill me._ I got the same score as three careers and I beat one's score. They will be insulted, especially Ceres, that a person of my ability can equal or better their score. _I'm so screwed._

"Maple, aren't you happy?" Tyke asks

"No. I need to sleep." I say. But I don't want to sleep because sleep will bring tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow can never be a better day. Tomorrow I will probably be dead. Tomorrow I'm screwed. I need to lie down but I'm sitting already. I must sleep. If I have any chance tomorrow it's if I'm sober and not tired. I can only accomplish that by sleep. I force this information into my brain so I can get up. I pick myself up and walk to the lift. It takes me down to my bedroom quarters. I open the door and walk straight towards my bed. I collapse. On my bed. I curl up, close my eyes and force myself the idea of sleep. _Sleep, sleep, sleep. _I tell myself. _Sleep, sleep, sleep. For the love of god, sleep._


	26. Chapter 25

_It's finally here._ The moment where people will die is almost upon us. As the platform rises I close my eyes. I want to fall over but the only thing keeping me upright is the fear of falling on land mines. The rising comes to an abrupt stop and I expect to be greeted by a taunting gentle breeze. No. I'm met by a damp rusty smell that claws at my nostrils. A large bellowing sound booms through the area an I open my eyes. I'm in a large, hollowed out stone cave with various small passages behind every person. There are ladders and a spirally ramp that circle one single beam of light from above. The cornucopia is a just a large pile of treasure and weapons underneath the beam of light. I follow the light up and see an occasional tree top- my priority. There are small birds that dip in and out the cave systems with such speed. The smell of cruel damp clings to the back of my throat causing me to cough and spit it out. It won't move. The countdown is at twenty seconds. My heart thumps. My guts have disappeared. _I must run. I __**must **__run. _Fifteen seconds. _I will run. I __**will **__run._ Ten seconds. Tyke is staring at me and I panic. _Stop looking at me! Concentrate! _Five seconds. I ignore him. _I'm going to run away. _The countdown stops and I run straight into the bloodbath. _What are you doing? Turn and run!_ I'm conflicted but I still run. I swoop my arm down and throw a backpack onto my back. _Ok. Now run away now while you still can._ I run into the heart if the cornucopia further and pick up a belt of knives, secure it round my waist and yank a long shiny sword from its stand. _Run! _I finally run. I'm running out the cornucopia and people are just getting here, gathering supplies. I smile to myself. _I knew I was fast._ My head is throbbing as I hold my sword out in pride. I charge. I charge for the district 8 guy. He's fiddling with what I think is a spilled backpack. It's only when I'm five metres away from him when he lifts his head up and yelps. I use my charging force to stab through his stomach. I withdraw it; dripping with blood. My hand yanks up him by the hair and I pull him up until his throat touches my sword.

"Who's the horny one now?" I whisper. I laugh. He squirms. I slit his throat and he thuds on impact on the ground. I pick up some bow and arrows he was struggling with.

"Thanks mate." I say. I run into a dark little alcove that I think is a dead end. _I will hide here until the path to the surface is clear._ I have just enough room to kneel against the dripping wall. Tyke is half way up the ramp to the trees. I take the opportunity to search my back pack. I pull out some matches, a length of rope, a water bottle, a pen knife and a sleeping bag. I asses my pen knife and find it not as impressive as my beautiful array of knives. I get them out and lay them on the ground beside me to count: ten throwing knives, one carving knife, five combat knives and one spectacular knife that opens with a flick of my wrist. I organise myself: knife array around my waist, backpack on my back, bow and arrow across my shoulders and sword in my right hand. I sit quietly observing the careers search the cornucopia for their preferred weapons. The district 1 guy looks confused. _Lost your knives, have we? _I sustain a giggle. Ceres storms out the cornucopia and screams into the air above her. District 1 girl rushes to her. I think I can just about make out their conversation over the dripping from the stone walls.

"What's wrong?" She asks

"It's my sword!" She screams again and kicks the district 8 guy in anger. "It's not there! It's meant to be there, it's mine!"

"How do you know it was meant for you?" She asks. Ceres screams at her and slaps her round the face causing Leo to interupt.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I bet it's that Maple," she says, pacing back and forth "I bet she's also taken his knives too." They all look at him.

"It's true. They're not here." He answers

"Where did she go?" 1 girl says

"I'm gonna kill her!" Ceres kicks district 8 guy again.

"No!" 1 girl says "If your hellbent on her, you'll loose the games."

"What are you? You're not a career."

"But she's right, Ceres. Let her go." 1 guy says. Ceres circles on the spot.

"I'm coming for you!" Ceres shouts "Don't try and hide."

_I'm already hiding._


	27. Chapter 26

Night falls. The single beam that used to be the light is now fading. Apparently, this year, the fallen are seen by the tributes individually. I almost jump when the national anthem of Panem echoes through the systems. The 'fallen' as it were appear in my vision. They follow: district 3 guy, both of district 4, district 6 girl, district 8 guy, both of district 9, both of district 11 and district 12 girl. Tyke has survived and I don't how I feel about it. I should be threatened or scared or angry or something. Nothing. The cornucopia is clean and the exit to the forest above is clear. I'm going to make my move. I check my equipment: backpack on, knife belt secured, bow and arrows in their place and sword firmly in my hand. I crawl out the alcove and stand up to observe the immediate area- no one. Normally the careers would be here but I guess their on the hunt for me. I run on my toes. Every drip from the cave walls almost sends me into shock. I meet the spiral ramp and begin up it. Two flights up I have vision into some of the longer cave systems- no one. Four flights up still no one and I've almost reached the top. The daylight is now totally abolished, replaced with moonlight. I climb the last flight and I'm in the open wilderness of trees. A small shadow crawls out from behind a tree, causing me to jump and threaten the area with my sword. The shadow withdraws.

"Who is it? Show yourself." I say. The shadow emerges and is then lit up by the moonlight. _District 8 girl? Shouldn't she want revenge on me, for killing her district partner? Why isn't she trying to strangle me- oh right, I'm armed_. I smile.

"So what do you want?" I ask.

"I need your help." She answers. Her voice is so light and weak. _What's wrong with her?_

"My help is useless to you. I intend to win and, in case you haven't realised, there's only **one **victor."

"But I need you to kill the brunette- um...the district 2 girl."

"Ceres?"

"Yes. She killed Dysil." She informs me.

"Who?"

"My partner." She says. My heart drops._ Should I tell her? Why should I tell her?_

"That wasn't Ceres. It was me."

"You?" She jumps back "Why would you do that?" I drop to the ground and my eyes become cold from tears that just won't budge.

"I don't know."

"Don't cry. Not here. We need somewhere safe." She puts her hand on my shoulder and I immediately shrug it off.

"I don't need help." I tell her, impulsively. I get up and circle around a couple of trees until I settle for a large towering tree with many hiding places. I start to climb and the little girl follows me. I come across a hollowed out part of the tree and climb in. She follows me. I get out my sleeping bag and unzip it all the way so it will cover both of us.

"So why?" She asks.

"I don't actually know. I guess I was pumped with adrenaline. Maybe I felt so big in the moment."

"But why him?"

"Listen. If you wanted to get out here then you knew that he had to die," There's silence. "I know it's hard but it's the truth."

"So are there any more supplies?"

"Yes. Plenty to spare."

"So why are we up here?"

"Your right. Lets go get food." We venture out the tree and down the spiral ramp. We gather some food from the treasure and the girl picks up large dagger.

"Can you shoot?" I ask

"I'm alright."

"Then take this," I give her my bow and arrow "I'm useless."

"Thanks." She says. We make our way back up the ramp and then climb into the tree. She falls asleep first and I fall asleep second. I think about one thought as I dip in and out of the darkness. _Tyke is alive._

I wake up pulse raised. I hade a new nightmare, the moment I killed the guy playing back in my mind. Every time he opened his mouth to yell for help, I shudder. _He was so innocent._ Every time I stabbed him, I cringe. _He was so innocent. _Every time I slit his throat, I feel my own. _He was so innocent. _The sound he made as his bones thudded on the stone ground. _He...he was so innocent._


	28. Chapter 27

"So what do we do now?" I ask. The girl pauses then pulls out two meat ration strips. I take one and we both eat them.

"It's kinda weird. We're in the arena and we have no idea what to do." She says

"We could kill the careers," I suggest, we both laugh. "Maybe not."

"What are we actually supposed to do?" She asks "Other than kill people."

"Or be killed."

"Yer. This sucks. The hunger games are so boring." We laugh again.

"Lets explore the arena!" I say.

"Ok. Lets do that." She crawls out our tree cave and jumps straight to the ground. She turns and looks up at me. She signals for me to come own and I start collecting up my equipment. Someone grabs the girl and forces a knife to her neck.

"No!" I scream. The person looks up and tilts their head. It's Tyke.

"Maple?" He asks

"Drop the knife Tyke!" I shout at him. He laughs and throws his shoulders back. A whopping sound of approval leaves his mouth.

"I've found you! I actually found you!" He says.

"Drop the fucking knife Tyke! Drop it!"

"Why? She wants to kill you," he tells me. He pushes the knife closer to her throat and she screams. I scream. "Don't...scream!" Her voice dies in her throat.

"Tyke, let her go!" I cry.

"I bet you don't even know her name. What's your name Deary?"

"M...Maple...help me." She stutters. Tyke makes a sudden movement with the knife and she screams. It's not fatal.

"I...asked...your name. Maple isn't your name, is it?"

"It's...it's Ag...Agi..."

"Say it!"

"Agina." She chocks

"Tyke let her go!" I cry again. He removes the knife and runs away. wHat has happened to Tyke? wHat has happened to the boy I first met?

"You did that guy? He's mental!" She says

"That's not Tyke! He isn't like that."

"Then why did he hold a knife to my throat?" She screams. I wonder./ _"Maple?" He asks_

_"Drop the fucking knife Tyke!" I shout at him. He laughs and throws his shoulders back. A whopping sound of approval leaves him._

_"I found you! I actually found you!" He says._

"He was sent here. He's a warning." I inform.

"Huh?"

"He whopped really loudly," I say "That was his signal to them. I don't know who...but we need to get moving. We can't stay here."

"The careers?" She asks

"Possibly. Or something worse," I answer, I search the immediate area. "Which way did he go?" Agina points into the murkiest part of the forest. _Great. Thanks Tyke. _We start off into the murk. I use the flicking knife from my belt to hack down a thin green-wood branch. As we walk, I shave the bark off with my knife and leave s sharp point at the end. Agina looks as me as to question the purpose of my carving.

"I'm bored." I reply. She nods. We continue to walk. I drop my carving and pack away my flicky knife. I swipe my sword out from where I lodged it in my belt. It gleams in the tiniest of beams of light that filter through the leafed terrain. My finger runs up and down its blade, carefully, as not to cut myself. We walk past a bush of elderflower and I pick us some to share.

"You sure that's elderflower." She says

"Positive. I love my elderflower," I hold out a handful "Trust me." We both eat some.

"Yum. So what are we actually going to do when we find Tyke?"

"I dunno. Help him calm down. Information on the careers."

"Especially Ceres."

"Especially Ceres." I repeat. Something moves out the shadows and I halt. A young boy, head held low, emerges out from behind a tree. I lower my sword and chuckle to myself. He has no armour but he is holding out a cooked rabbit.

"I want to form an alliance." He says

"Nope." I say

"Why not?" He pulls the rabbit close to his chest.

"Because I don't need you. We don't need you." Agina tells him.

"Please..."

"Nope," I repeat "Scuttle along."

"Fine." He sticks his tongue out and storms off. We both laugh and Agina gestures a suggestive murder. I nod my head. My head falls down and grabs two throwing knives. I lock onto my target and breathe out. The knife propels forward into his back and I race to catch up with him. I put the free knife back and lift my sword into the air. The sword runs through his body, then out, then slits his throat for good measure. I take back my throwing knife in his lodged in his back and the rabbit in his hands. I turn him over, cross his arms over his chest and pat his head.

"Sorry mate. Had to be done." I inform him.

"Oi Maple! Lets move!" Agina shouts "Careers an' that hunting us. You know?"

"Whatever." I catch up with Agina and wipe my sword across the trees to try and get off the blood. Agina reaches up and pulls down leaves and gives them to me. I accept them to wipe the blood off with the leaves. The leaves fall from my hand and we continue with our race to find and avoid.


	29. Chapter 28

Something rustles ahead of us. Agina raises her bow, loaded and I attempt to push her behind me. She looks at me and I shake my head to tell her I've got this. She pulls another arrow out and places it on top of the loaded one, then turns and sticks her tongue out at me. We continue to move towards the rustling; cautious and aware. Someone is huddled over a body and they are picking at their equipment. I raise my sword up.

"Put the stuff back and walk away." I say. The person turns to face us and looks throws the equipment before scuttling away. They reveal a very scruffy Tyke, caked in blood and mud. I rush forward to him to check he's alright. _Please be alright. Please be alright Tyke. _ He coughs and turns over. _Jesus christ! He's just sleeping. _I tell myself. A sigh of relief rushes over my head. My hands nestles on his shoulders then shake him.

"Wake up Tyke. Wake up you delusional bastard." I say. He wakes up and the warm brown eyes stare back up at me. I shiver with a tingly kind of warmth from the sight of him being alright.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. I cough with laughter.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing lying by yourself in the hunger games?"

"Oh."

"Listen...we're on the run from careers, we think, but we believe you might know where they are."

"We?" He questions. Agina comes into my vision, and Tyke's, which causes him to jumps out my grip.

"She! She wants to kill you! They can help you! They sent me to help you!" He screams. His head tilts back and bellows a loud whooping noise.

"No Tyke! Agina wants to help me and the careers want to kill me! You've got it all wrong. The careers have messed with your mind." I tell him.

"No! No, no, no!" He releases another whooping noise.

"That's your signal to them!"

"What is?"

"The whooping noise!"

"I'm not doing anything! Your lying!" He shouts. Another whooping noise.

"Tyke, why would I lie to you! Calm down!" I shout back at him. He doesn't reply. He holds his hand out to me so I can pick him up. I yank his hand behind me and he gets pulled up onto his feet.

"I see you have my sword." A voice says. I turn my head slowly to face the voice. Four people stand above me- careers.

"It's not your sword. I found it." I say. A hand slaps me round my face. It's Ceres.

"You're really close to being killed!" She screams at me. District 1 guy and girl's arms wrap around her.

"Easy Ceres," Leo says. "See we have a dilemma. We could kill you then let your dear Tyke suffer before we kill him or we kill him and let you suffer before we kill you." I stare into his eyes. There is no way I could win this fight. If I run they will kill Tyke and Agina. If I try and stay and fight, they will kill me on the spot. I need to break them up, but how? I slowly drop my hand to a few throwing knives. If I throw a few knives they will injure the careers enough for us to make a run for it.

"Since we're nice, we'll let you decide." District 1 girl says. I swap my sword into my left hand. My hand draws out three throwing knives meaning I must fight someone with my sword. I must get this right. Or I'm dead.

"So...either way...you're going to kill me." I confirm.

"Yes, basically. Yes." Replies Leo. I consider who I should pick on to fight with my sword. Leo is not an option. Ceres is in a fury which is dangerous due to its unpredictability. District 1 guy is less skilled with knives than me. I'm pretty sure district 1 girl was struggling with sword combat. _District 1 girl it is._

"It's a tough choice." I say.

"I know," he replies "I'll guess you will choose to save yourself though. Am I right? So...we'll kill Tyke now and let you have a heads start." They all advance. I jump up and aim the knives at Ceres' chest, Leo's heart and district 1 guy's lung. They fall to the ground revealing district 1 girl- slightly shocked. I let her charge towards me. She throws her body towards me and I slide to the left-avoiding the attack. She attempts getting back up. I bring the sword up into the air and strike it into her back.

"Run!" I scream at Tyke and Agina. They run, fast, away from me. I wander for a split second as wether to run or finish her off first. I bring the sword up to her throat. _She's warm. _Her pulse is thumping against where by hand is by her neck. I take the sword away and stab her arm instead. Then, I run. I run and I hear Ceres scream.

"Cinder!" She yelps. _Cinder. _I echo. That was her name. A cannon sounds. The sound sends my body into full over coldness. _I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted to live._


	30. Chapter 29

I catch up with Agina and Tyke. Agina has Tyke pinned against a tree. I bend over, drop my sword and press my hands on my knees.

"What's up with him?" I ask

"He's freaking out," Agina replies "Thinks that I'm going to kill him."

"You might do though." I joke

"Yer," she says, chuckling to herself "Maybe not quite yet." I regain my breath and approach Tyke.

"So what's wrong dear Tyke?"

"The people...they're coming...they're going to...I need to leave...let me go!"

"Oh no Tyke, we can't have that." Agina laughs.

"I need to go!" He screams into my face.

"Tyke, your safe with us." I tell him. He headbutts Agina, pushing her back, then freaks out more.

"They say your a danger...your a danger...I don't know...argh!" He screams.

"Oh Tyke, what have they done to you?" I whisper. Tyke falls to the floor and starts clawing at it. I need to figure out a way to get him back. How do I get him back.

"Tyke get up." I order. He springs up and runs his hands through his hair repeatedly.

"What do I do?...I need to...danger...no..." He mumbles more and paces back and forth on the spot. I grab him by the shoulders and kiss him. I feel his hands slowly rest on my shoulders and then he pushes me away from him.

"Did Rossi sponsor you vodka?" He says. I pause. He cocks his head and smiles. _My Tyke. I've got __**my**__ Tyke back._ I jump at him and curl my legs around him. He kisses me back then leans us against the tree. _My lovely cheeky Tyke. _Someone clears their throat and we both turn to see Agina arms crossed.

"Are we moving on or do I need to leave you two lovebirds to do some catching up?" She asks.

"I want the second one." Tyke says. I laugh.

"This is live TV. Millions watching this."

"I don't care." Tyke tells me. He kisses me then starts down my neck. I see Agina staring at us, eyebrow cocked.

"Fine." I say. I get down from Tyke and pick up my sword. We all start walking away from where we last met the careers. A we walk I realise two thoughts. One- I am utterly and completely in love with Tyke. Two- only one of us can live.


	31. Chapter 30

It's nearing sunset. We've been walking for a day and signs of attack are slim. At points I can feel myself going delusional but the only thing keeping me sane is Tyke. It gives me time to think though, I think lots. I wander how us- Tyke and I- will end. We will eventually end. I hate the idea of watching him bleed to death. I simply will not allow him to die on my watch. I adore my Tyke to bits whether I had figured it out or not. I'm glad I figured it out in a way but at the same time I'm sad. Something slams into my shoulder that snaps me out my day dream. Tyke rushes to me.

"What the hell was that?" I ask

"You walked into a tree." Agina replies. Tyke bites his lip. I look at him. He looks at Agina then back at me.

"Oh come on you've gotta admit. That was funny!" He says. I look to Agina and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine," I say "But I demand to be carried from here on."

"Oh please, you're making such a fuss." Tyke informs me. I laugh.

"How so?"

"Never mind. I'll give you a piggyback." He sighs. I laugh harder. He turns and bends over so I can jump on his back. My knives clang as I jump and land on Tyke's back.

"Off we go!" I demand.

"Your heavier than last time." He mummers

"It's the backpack." I reply. He mummers something else but I don't capture it. He bounces, causing me to bounce on his back. I hand my sword to Agina and I press me hands lightly on his collarbone. We start walking around searching for a tree. I run my fingers repeatedly over Tyke's defined chest and occasionally squeeze him. /He's mine. All mine. / he carries me until we reach a large willow tree that looms over a pond. The sunset paints the sky a warm red with an orange glow. It reminds me, for some reason, of the fires I used to have with Beech and Ash. Despite the appearances, the air is already turning cold. I keep close to Tyke for warmth. Agina drops my sword on the floor and starts up the tree. I jump off Tyke's back and pick up my sword. I start up the tree and Tyke follows after me. We spend a few minutes messing with layout of people and stuff but we eventually crack a way we are all happy. Tyke and I lie together in the large split at the top of the tree, Agina on the lower branch. The sun has finished setting and the gloom is turning dark. I pull down my sleeves as the cold starts to bite. Tyke nestles his head into my neck and I rest my head on his. Agina mummers something from below.

"Say that again and we'll do...other stuff." I say. Tyke softly giggles into my neck and I look down to Agina. She bares evils at me but bites her lip.

"That's what I thought." I say to myself. He lifts his head.

"Are you sure we can't try...other stuff." Tyke says, his brown eyes gleaming at me. I softly chuckle and snuggle into him. I lift my finger and circle it on his hand gently.

"That tickles." He informs me.

"I know," I reply, causing Agina to sigh. "Right! We're doing...other stuff." I sit up and place myself so I'm over Tyke. I use my hands to pin him back by the wrists. He doesn't resist. Agina groans even louder and pulls her sleeping bag over her head. I let my arms collapse so I'm lying on top of him and he pushes me back up.

"Come on. This is a tree." He says. I get off him and sit back in my original place. My eyes wander to the air above of me. Between the leaves and branches I make out several twinkling stars.

"Look at the stars." I say. He lies down next to me.

"Yeah." He replies. The moment is so quiet and perfect I can almost feel myself not here. A booming sound of an orchestra almost makes me jumps out the tree. It's the national anthem. I don't recall many deaths today and I'm right. Only two people appear in my vision: District 1 girl and district 10 guy. Cinder. My victim. I wander to myself who she was-truly was. But I needed to kill her to keep Agina alive and, more importantly, Tyke. The person lying beside me now. The person who I love. The person I'm sure I would now risk my life for. The person who must die should I want to live.


	32. Chapter 31

Running. Always running. Dreams of running that grasp reality right from me. That's why I love to run. It's the only way I can relive my dreams in reality. No thoughts but just simple running.

I open my eyes to find my vision a little blurry. This is usual morning behaviour. I roll my head onto its side to stare at sleeping Tyke. I can understand now why he used to stare at me. When you stare at people it's fun. It's fun to think of what messed up thoughts they're thinking of today. I reach my hand out a stroke a loose clump of hair of his forehead. I start to bring my hand back only to stop. I stare at it for a moment or two before flexing and clenching it. I bring my other hand next to the first one and stare at them both. _Blood. They're covered in blood_. It's caked on which suggests that it was from a fight. It's not my blood. I wonder for a moment until a pang of guilt hits my chest. _Cinder. I'm caked in Cinder's blood_. I shiver and push my hands between my thighs then promise to not look at them again until their clean. It takes tremendous will power not to examine them once more. Tyke's eyes slowly open, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Hey." I say

"Hey." He echoes. A low groan sounds below us. I didn't even think to check on Agina when I woke up. This makes me feel guilty.

"Could you two be any more horny,"she says "I swear I'm so surprised you haven't ripped each others shirts off yet."

"Hey! That was the exact same attitude that got your partner killed." I shout down, not really concentrating on her.

"Yer, well, I can see why." She says quietly. I shake this comment off and whisper into Tyke's ear.

"So where are we going today?"I weakly smile. He shrugs.

"Where do you think we should go?" Agina interrupts.

"You heard me?" I ask.

"The whole world heard you." She replies.

"Rude." I murmur to myself.

"Heard that too," she answers "I propose we explore the cave system. Start a fight or else the Gamemakers are gunna start pushing us."

"True. Rather not be attacked by mutant creatures." Tyke tells me.

"Cave it is." We gather up our stuff and clamber down the tree. My fingers are beginning to hurt as I grip at the tree bark. I get to the bottom of the tree and jump off it. Tyke follows and Agina jumps down from her original branch. She springs up and pauses before starting off to the main cave entrance.

"Didn't that hurt?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Tyke adds.

"Because I'm a ninja." She answers. She spins around on her tip-toes with her hands clasped together. Two fingers point at us from her hand clasp. She spins back round and continues towards the main cave entrance. Her steps are over exaggerated and silent and she even gives the occasional whip glance to the sound of animals scampering in the forest foliage. Her impression gives me cause to laugh softly. Tyke swings his arm over my shoulders and squeezes me. I slot my arm in the crook between his side and elbow then dig my fingers in. He jumps back and pulls on a startled expression.

"What was that for?" He asks. I reply by giggling and biting my lip. He sighs, rolls his eyes then struts in front if me. This only makes me evolve my subtle giggle into noticeable laughter. I slide my fingers down to nestle on the sword handle. I pull it out and drag it along the forest floor as we walk.

"I don't have a weapon." Tyke says. I search the area and pick up a dead thick tree branch. Shoving the leafy area under my foot I jolt the branch up to snap off the leaves. I offer the over-sized stick to Tyke and he scrunches his face at me in confusion.

"It's a spear," I answer him "I think the word your looking for is 'thank you'." He reluctantly takes the 'spear'.

"Thanks." He says. I give a little curtesy and nod.

"You are very welcome." I mock. He playfully elbows my side. We continue to walk.

After a while, we reach the large hole that is the entrance to the cave system and cornucopia. I kick a loose rock down the hole but don't really pay attention to it. Agina leads us to the start of the winding stone ramp, Tyke follows and I walk behind. Tyke drags his stick along the ground while Agina and I are carrying our weapons with pride and a little bit of anxiety. I peer over down at the rummaged through cornucopia and see a proper spear glint back at me. We are now far down enough to not scare away the birds that dip at the rim of the entrance.

"Hey Tyke." I speak, sparking conversation.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"See that silver spear down there? That's gunna be yours."

"Hurray! Can I get rid of this piece of crap yet?"

"Tyke! I made you that!" I smirk.

"Sorry. This stick of crap." He corrects himself. I softly chuckle to myself. We are now two levels from the bottom. And the cornucopia. I begin to scan the immediate area for any signs of careers or any other people. I can't see anyone. We have now reached the bottom and Tyke is sauntering over to the cornucopia. He stops by the remaining cornucopia treasure and drops his stick. One hand rests on his hip and the other across his chin in a V-shape. I lower my sword and turn my head to Agina and roll my eyes with a smile. She lowers her bow and arrow and copies my eye rolling. We giggle and she turns her head to Tyke. I see her eyes spring wide open and her bow immediately raises. I turn to see what's so shocking. Leo is griping Tyke by the head. I grab and throw a knife from my belt towards Leo's head but its too late. Tyke's body falls onto the floor causing a thud to echo through the cave. An arrow pierces through Leo's chest causing him to collapse. I run to Tyke. I sit down by his side and search for where he is hurt. I can see no wound. I stare at his chest and pray for it to move. It doesn't. Agina starts her way towards a squirming Leo. I whip my eyes to meet hers and shake my head. She stops and comes towards Tyke and I. Leo is yelping for help.

"Shut your damn mouth, you bastard!" I scream at him. I lean down to kiss Tyke on the forehead. My breathing becomes hard to do and my eyes start to sting with the promise of tears. I immediately sniff and wipe away the now falling tears. My arms wrap around Tyke's shoulders and I hug him. Leo's yelping body causes me to scream at him.

"I said shut up!"

"Make. Me." He replies. I stand up and walk towards him. My sword drags across the floor. I walk through the ever thickening pool of blood to stand over him.

"What did you say?"

"I...said," he answers "Make me." I kneel down by him and draw the sword against his throat. I nearly slice him until I rethink the decision. I take away he sword and pull out the arrow that pierces his chest.

"Die slowly." I say. I spit at him and throw the arrow across the floor towards Agina. Agina looks around while she picks up the arrow.

"I can't see anybody else." She says.

"Were you alone?" I ask Leo. He smiles at me.

"Maybe."

"Were you alone!" I shout. My foot kicks him in his side.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I-"

"Why!"

"Ceres. She is coming for you," he informs "Don't try and run." I puzzle as to why they might of split up. Arrogance perhaps? It would be unlikely. Not even the careers are that stupid to think they can take on three people by themselves. I look down to Leo and kick him again then I look at the pool of blood around him. It doesn't seem to move and no person could possibly be recovered after loosing that much blood. I turn to Agina.

"We've gotta clear out." I say. She nods. Two cannons fire. _Ceres is coming. _I tell myself. _But I couldn't care less._


	33. Chapter 32

I stare at the swelling air before me. Breathing is hard. My breath has gone and all that remains is a painful blankness in my throat. Tears stream down my face that I can't stop. I don't want them to stop. They're tears for my love. The one I loved. I hear a blurred voice.

"Come on." It says. I turn and stare up at Agina.

"It was my fault. Wasn't it," I tell her. She shakes her head "I let my guard down. I should of kept him close. I should of-"

"Treated him like a child?" She asks. "What happened wasn't your fault." I look down at my hands.

"You have to go." I tell her.

"Where?"

"Away from me."

"Why?" She asks. I turn back to her.

"I think I'm changing."

"Into what?"

"I don't know! Just leave me alone!" A loud bang- cannon. Agina drops her bow and grabs me by my shoulders.

"Final eight." She says. I curl away from her. _I don't care._ "Look. The games isn't a safe place to cry. Or show any emotion for that matter. So man up and lets go kill us some people."

"Tyke was a person." I murmur to myself. Agina sighs. "He was the best person I had ever met. And I treated him like...like-" I cut myself out with crying.

"What would he say? If he were here, what would he-"

"But he's not!" I scream into her face. I close my eyes and the imprint of Agina's reaction burns my eyes. She didn't resist. She just looked disappointed in me. A silence stretches across the two of us. The only noise is the dripping sounds of caves.

"Ceres." She says. I look up.

"What about her?"

"She's looking for you. She wants to fight you. But your in no state to fight."

"Why do you care? Ceres, she's not your fight. I killed your partner. I killed..."

"Dysil." Agina stares into a distant spot then shakes her head. "Your right."

"Am I?"

"Yep. This isn't my fight. And you killed my partner. And your a mental wreck. Why am I here?" She asks. Her hand reaches out to grab her bow then out to me. I shake it.

"Nice knowing you. Hope I don't have to kill you. Goodbye." She tells me. She pivots and walks away from me. _I don't need her._ I tell myself._ I'm going to win this thing, go home, then hold my baby in my arms. That baby is all I have left of Tyke._


	34. Chapter 33

How many times should you watch a loved one die? Never. But I have. The moment when his body hit the floor, it chilled me, and now I can't sleep unless I promise to kill Ceres. She may not of killed him but I did. And I want her dead now. I let Tyke die I watched a tear trickle down the opposite cave wall. I don't know who I am anymore; without Tyke and Agina. I think I lost myself that day. A shadow flickers in the corner of my vision. _Final seven perhaps?_ I drag my sword up to my side and get up. I walk forward two paces then stop. I try a mocking tone.

"Who is it," a smile stretches "Come out, come out wherever you are." A face emerges and I stab. The body collapses and a cannon fires. _Final seven._ I kick the body then decide to walk.

After a while I find myself walk up through the cave system to the surface. Where I emerge there is barely any trees. I can see a mountain-like hill and a small pond in the distance. On the hill I spot smoke pillowing up into the air. I softly chuckle to myself. I start towards the hill and slice frail plants beside my feet.

I think an hour has passed as the horizon is now dimming with red. I reached the foot of the hill and stare up to re-spot the smoke. I can't locate it. A twig snaps behind me and I jump.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks, I freeze and tears start to prick. "Why are you doing this? It's not achieving anything."

"I'm winning." I gasp.

"You miss me. Don't you?" It wasn't a question

"Leave me alone!" I scream. My body spins and sees Tyke stand in front of me. He smiles, laughs then fades way to Agina.

"We meet again." She says. _He's gone._ I shake my head. _He's gone, he's gone, he's gone._ I feel a solid hit my back and I slide down it to the floor.

"Oh please don't say your still moaning over that Tyke?"

"Yes." I simply reply.

""Can't I have the old Maple back?"

"The old Maple had Tyke." I murmur

"Oh shut up!" She cries "Your not the only person who's lost someone! I loved Dysil and now he's dead but I'm not feeling sorry for myself so shut up!"

"I..I dint know."

"Cos I hid it. And so should you," she searches around then looks back at me "Now lets start a fire."


	35. Chapter 34

The night was horrible. Everything was bitter cold apart from the fire. I stared up into the sky and watched the stars. I saw a fish. It was weird. I laughed. I turn over and stare at the glowing redness of the fire. _Red like blood. Blood like Tyke's, that I did not get to see._ I think to myself. In a way, I wanted to touch Tyke's blood but I don't know why. I guess to ensure it was real and not a dream. This isn't a dream but a nightmare with days and a lot more heart-break. I know I can't sleep and I know I can't bring him back. I just want to know this is real. That all this is real. I stand up. Agina turns over and I don't know whether I woke her. I stand still until a few minutes pass and I am positive she's still asleep. I edge closer to the fire. I wonder. I wonder what fire feels like. I wonder what death feels like. I wonder if I'll see my death or if it will just be surprise. I wonder. _Unlikely._ I conclude. Bt at least I can feel fire. I stick my hand out and debate whether to push it into the fire. I agree. My left hand gets closer and closer until its eventually in. A first it tickles but then it hurts. It really hurts but I don't withdraw. I keep it in the fire to burn. In my head Beech's voice echoes and I finally understand. _I like to watch them burn._ Something attacks me from the side and I find myself on the ground. Agina's blurred face screams. Everything has an imprint of the fire fixed into my vision.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screams in my face. Something wet is on my hand but not for long. She runs away form me then back and then picks my hand up and puts it in the wet thing. I look at it and realise its water. I roll my head back and close my eyes. _Take me. For god's sake, take me._ Nothing happens but the dulling coldness of my now wet hand and the constant speech of Agina.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"I'm tired." I let myself be engulfed in blackness.


	36. Chapter 35

I prop myself up against a tree and rub into my hand more ointment. Apparently, according to Agina, I got a sponsor when I fell asleep. I don't really care but it stops the burn from stinging so much. I follow the burn to see the extent of the damage. It covers my whole palm and creeps on the back of my hand from where my fingers are. The burn traveled up onto my wrist and the veins can only just be made out. I'm not sure but I think the ointment has started on making the burn dissolve. I'm not sure. Don't have much to compare it to. Agina crouches down next to me with a steaming pot.

"Soup?" She asks. I nod and hold out my hands. She gives the pot to me and reaches into her pocket. She draws out some dried meat we salvaged from the cornucopia.

"I tell you, if I ever get out of this damn game I'm gonna eat so much meat," she starts. Her voice stoops low when she sighs. "I miss juicy meat." I nod, gulp down a big mouthful of soup then throw my head back and exhale. A puff of frail cloud flies up above my head then fades away. I do this again.

"So what's the plan?" I ask. She stares at me in pity and I choose to ignore it.

"We taking a hike? We waiting for fresh meat to come? We gaining magical super powers and flying out of this place? Come on, I need a plan." She doesn't talk. I bob my head around and look at the surroundings and point at the trees.

"Hey look! The trees have grown icicles!" I laugh. I turn my head back to Agina and she's still giving me the pitiful look. I point out the icicles again and laugh. She looks at them and chuckles softly to herself. I drum my legs then stand up- soup in hands. I walk up to a nearby tree and pull down an icicle with my right hand. I marvel at the icicle and put down then soup. I turn to Agina and put the ice along my arm to compare its length. It reaches just past the crook of my arm.

"I think we should go back to the cornucopia," she says. The idea gives me a quick goosebump attack. "It's where the Gamemakers will force us to soon. Final six was last night."

"Six." I echo.

"Yes. We make up one third of the people in the arena." It strikes me.

"Eighteen people have died since we got in here."

"23 by the time one of us gets out."

"One of us?"

"That's right. Me or you are going to see our families again. The others will not get out. We won't let them out." She stares at me. I return the favour. We both stare at each other through the cold air. I notice a white thing flicker in my vision. Another one flickers. Something cold lands on my cheek then it isn't cold anymore. I look up.

"It's snowing." I say. My cheeks warm with a smile.

"Damn, it's snowing."

"Why damn?" I ask Agina, shocked.

"Oh come on," she replies "Ever heard the expression 'Calm before the roar'?"

"No."

"This is the calm," she looks towards where the cornucopia would be "The roar is on its way."


	37. Chapter 36

**WARNING: this chapter has some imagery you may find offensive/don't like. It's part of the plot so please just tolerate it.**

I tie the knife belt around my waist again after it had become loose from a fair amount of running. I pick up my sword and run a finger down the blade. _Ceres fussed about this? Damn she's a child._ I put the blade against my face. It's cold. Agina has already started walking. We are taking the smaller entrance as we believe more people will enter near the cornucopia. I catch up with her.

"So what will we do at the cornucopia?" I ask.

"Probably fighting. Whatever happens happens so don't get to emotional as you did." A little bird flutters in the tree above us. It had brought back some worms in its mouth for its begging chicks. I stare at the birds.

"Mokingjays?" I ask. Agina nods and we carry on. "Who are left?"

"Um...district 1 boy, Ceres, 3 girl, 10 girl, you and me."

"Ooh! Only one boy and five girls! It's gunna get messy."

"Already has." I would of taken Agina's word but she now points to a shadow she has noticed. The shadow ducks behind the tree.

"Hello?" Agina turns to me, gestures for a kill. She signals for us to walk round the tree and trap the shadow. I nod. We take one step forward and someone clears their throat. A mixture of voices take their turn in a wild mess of speech.

"Ladies and gentle...excellent outfit...sheep go...mooooo...CLASSIFIED...why don't you take a...ribbit, ribbit...seat down there darling...what are yo...don't cha be looking at...C is for carrot...baa...E is for eagle...woof...E is for turtle...R is for rat...E is for external walls NOT FOUND...S is for sea lion-"

"What the hell?"

"Indeed. Ah, that's better." The shadow walks from behind the tree and stares at us both. My breath is stolen and I say his name out of shock.

"Leo."

"No. I am not Leo. I am merely a holographic projection from the Capitol."

"I don't like you. Leave me alone." I say. I stomp my feet and turn away from him. Agina giggles.

"Oh really? Would you rather I look like this?" The voice morphs through the sentence. I hear Agina gasp and she runs to me to try stop me turning but I see him.

"Tyke."

"No. I am not Tyke. I am merely a holographic projection from the Capitol."

"Oh shut up you!" Agina kicks Tyke. Tyke stands firm and I ponder on applauding him. I do not. "Tell us what the Capitol want." Silence. Tyke does not say anything. He looks me straight in the eye then starts to fade into another figure.

"The Capitol want you to fight." He answers.

"Fight who?" The figure starts to take shape but then darts away. Tyke reappears.

"Ceres." Tyke's body collapses to the ground and I impulsively run to his side.

"Tyke, stop doing this." I weep.

"No. I am not Tyke. I am merely A holographic projection from the Capitol." I look up to Agina. She nods but I don't know what for. I stroke a curl back from Tyke's forehead.

"Ceres." He says. His body caves in, before me, into dust. A large wind blows him away and I whip my head to see where it goes. The dust forms every so often into lips only to say: "Ceres.". I get up to scream but nothing comes out. The dust rushes back to my side and forms a hand on my shoulder.

"There there." It says. I shrug it off but it stays firmly in place. I shake my head to try and deny tears that tickle my tear ducts. They come anyway. Tyke's head forms in front of me.

"Why are you crying baby?"

"It's my fault your dead." I reply. His whole body forms infront of me. He look over his shoulder and Agina sinks into the ground. He turns the chestnut brown eyes back to me.

"Dead?" He asks. I nod. "Could a dead person do this?" Suddenly his whole body is against mine and I try to push away. He won't let me. He keeps his body firmly against mine but I keep crying.

"Tyke stop it. It hurts. I can't breathe."

"That's what it's meant to feel like."

"Tyke stop!" I cry. My hand frees and I send it into his face. He falls to the floor and stays there. My crying becomes faster and I feel as though I'm chocking. I step back until I'm standing against something solid to slide down. I start to slide down it but it pushes me back up and quickly wraps branches round my chest. I look down at the branches and they morph into arms. Tyke gets back up. He starts towards me and smiles behind me.

"I must say Tyke. You picked out a pretty tasty bitch." Leo's voice says. I expect Tyke to get aggravated but he just laughs.

"I know. Good thing she has my kid. If I didn't give her a gift that night she probably would off kick dropped me."

"I-"

"Shut up bitch," Leo grits his teeth and places a hand on my throat. "This is boy talk time." I cry harder. I can't help it. Tyke rushes forward.

"Stop crying my darling, bitch," He whispers, stroking my face. "Why do you keep crying?"

"I let my guard down. He killed you. Your death is my fault. You should still be...Tyke."

"But don't you see? I needed to die. You need to live. You must fight Ceres."

"Is that all I'm useful for? To you? Fighting?"

"Well...yer. I can't say sex anymore as I'm dead. Der." Both Leo and Tyke share a quick laugh. When they stop I continue.

"So I have to kill her."

"You have to kill her," He enforces. "Slit her throat." Leo uses a hand to scoop back my hair to expose my neck.

"Slit her throat." He whispers. He leans closer and kisses my neck softly and quickly. Both boys chuckle and burst into dust. They fly away on the breeze. A light wind force whistles through the trees and Agina puts her hand on my shoulder. I almost jump.

"What happened?" She asks. I don't say anything. I look up at a mokingjay nest. The mother is sitting on a branch watching her chick bounce along the branch. They both stop and point their beaks upwards. The wind whistles through the trees again and then they start talking in a chirpy tone.

"Slit her throat. Slit her throat."

"Slit her throat. Slit her throat." The little one echoes. I look at Agina then start to walk for the entrance to the cave system.


	38. Chapter 37

Water drips down from the ceiling and echoes down the cave. The snow on the ground hadn't settled properly and melts into little streams that trickle into the cave. I go first. I place foot after another taking caution for any tricks the Gamemakers might of placed. The mocking tone of the birds is fading away. Agina starts to follow me. We both clear the steepest part of the cave and now can walk side by side. I drag my sword up so it only just clears the ground.

"So what illusion did the Capitol play on you?" Agina asks, I think she intended it as a joke. I can't talk about it. I shake my head. We continue. I follow the curve of the cave to see a little flickering light. I think it's a fire. I point it out to Agina and she whispers.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I shrug my shoulders and slightly shake my head. "Lets hope it's not." We walk further into the cave until we can clearly see the cornucopia. Whatever that flickering light was, we can't see it. I spot two girls searching the cornucopia. They're talking to each other. Quite loudly.

"Hey! What about this?" One says, throwing a backpack at the other one. She shakes her head.

"Do you think they're an alliance?" Agina whispers to me. I nod. "That's convenient. Kill them and its just us with the careers." I nod. I lift my sword up to meet my neck and Agina nods. I bring her back a bit.

"You go out and scare them. Do something," I whisper "They'll try and attack you. Try a bit of sweet talk. If that won't work and they wanna fight then let's see how they take me?" Agina nods and clears her throat really loud. I bite my lip so they don't hear me giggle.

"Who's there?" One shouts.

"We're armed! Don't try anything." The other says. Agina steps out into plain view.

"It's only me. I come in peace." Agina holds up her hands in a peace sign and I nearly burst into laughter. I put my hand over my mouth and continue to listen.

"Are you armed? Are you alone?"

"Yes and yes."

"Drop your weapon."

"But I am my weapon."

"So you're not armed?"

"I said I was. My weapon is me!" Agina puts her arms in the air above her head and spins around. I spot a dark shadow where they would not be able to see me but I could see them.

"Psst." I whisper. Agina tilts her head slightly. I point out the shadow. "Distraction?"

"What do you want?" A girl shouts.

"I want to alliance."

"No."

"Then I want you dead." Agina says. Both girls start laughing and Agina shoots her eyes at me then back to the girls. I run quickly to the shadow then stand up. They didn't see me.

"You? You are going to take on both of us with no weapon?"

"Well I do have a weapon."

"Yeah, yeah, you are you're weapon. Bla bla..."

"No. Well yes. But I have another." She says. I slip my hand down to my knife belt and pull out two throwing knives.

"Oh what is it? Your canary bird."

"No I had to eat him." Agina jokes. Both girls laugh again. I take the opportunity to throw a knife and it lands in one of the girls chest. She falls to the floor immediately. The other girl is still laughing. Her laughter dies down and she looks at Agina. Agina shrugs. The girl looks at her companion and gasps.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It's the hunger games."

"I'm going to kill you." She screams.

"You won't win. The odds aren't in your favour. Run away now or fight me."

"I'm going to fight you."

"And my friend."

"Friend?" She laughs. I throw a knife so it just skims her head. I put my sword firmly in my right hand and drag it along the floor.

"You said you were alone."

"I lied." Agina replies. I walk out from my shadow.

"Do you still wanna fight?" I ask. She shakes her head. "We won't fight if you give us information. Do you know about Ceres?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Yes." I pause. A cannon goes off.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Then you're going to die." Agina says. She screams. I charge forwards and she runs away. I run faster and catch her. My hand pushes into her chest to knock some air out of her. She gasps. Her arms try throw punches into my face. I take my sword and slice her throat. She stops struggling and falls to the ground. A cannon goes off. I retrieve both my throwing knives.

"We're off to meet our old friend now?" I ask Agina.

"Seems that way."


	39. Chapter 38

Agina's fingers search the last body for anything useful.

"So, lets go?" She asks. I find myself looking for a camera then find a little glossy indent in the cave wall.

"No." I reply.

"What!"

"No."

"Look we have to leave. So they can be taken away. So we can look for Ceres or that other guy." I look down on the floor then up to the dripping cave walls. I can swear there is more water than earlier. I think to myself.

"Yes, but, we're not going to get far. As soon as those bodies are gone they're gunna push us all back into here for a bloody finale," I look back up to the camera and raise my voice "Isn't that right?"

"No," now it's her turn to disagree "Look, I know you're missing Tyke but you can't get him back this way-"

"I don't want to get him back! I just want to get back to home! And forget," I whisper "I kinda have to get back. There's his kid." I feel like punching myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ They're going to use that against me. There is a little silence then Agina talks again.

"What would you name his kid?" She asks. I smile and my gut sort of tingles.

"I don't know," I reply "I think...I don't know."

"I always thought that if I had a girl I would've called her Blossom. Or a boy, Nira. I liked those names." Agina stares at a distant spot, but nothing in particular. A large drip noise knocks her out of her state of happiness.

"We need to go. To leave." She snaps.

"I told you, I'm not moving."

"So what do you suggest?"

"We leave for a bit then come back."

"Then?" She asks. I pause.

"We wait." She keeps silent for a while then speaks.

"Then I'm leaving."

"It won't last."

"I don't care," she looks around "And I'm taking the ointment."

"But I need that for my burn!"

"Then you shouldn't of burnt yourself-"

"Then I shouldn't of let Tyke die!"

"Tyke dying and you sticking your hand in fire are not related!"

"Yes! They! Are! I love him." I whisper to myself. A cannon sounds and I can't feel my stomach anymore. _Final three_. We stare at each other then I look down a cave tunnel. A sort of crackling sound echoes down through the cave. _I like to watch them burn_. Beech's voice echoes.

"Maple?" Asks Agina.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to survive. Am I?"

"What!" I shoot my eyes to her. She's holding a knife to her throat. _Do something!_

"Agina?"

"I was never going to win. Was I?"

"Shut up! Yes you can!" I stare to choke a little. Agina plays a sickly smile on her lips.

"No, I wasn't," she whispers "it's just you and Ceres now."

"But that cannon might of been Ceres'." I insist. She chuckles my shoulders quiver. _Do something! Maple, do something!_

"You're going to win." She whispers.

"But if you fight, you could win."

"I'm tired of fighting." She whispers. Her hand jolts outward to form a cut on her throat. It quickly fills up with blood. I rush to her. A cannon fires. I choose to ignore it. I cradle her head and a small trickling of blood flows from her mouth into her hair.

"No." I simply whisper.


	40. Chapter 39

I stand in the middle, by the cornucopia. The light pours down from the hole above the cornucopia. The chirpy birds dip in and out the hole taunting me with their happiness. I pick up Agina's bow then stroke the curves of it gently. Agina jumps in and out of my memory.

"Ah!" I screech. My arm throws the bow across the cave floor and I drop onto my knees to start crying. I want to cause someone pain. So much pain. I could of saved her. But I didn't. She killed herself because of me. Why would she do that? I roll onto my side and curl my hand in front of my eyes. I flop it onto the ground then pick it up again. Blood drops off my fingertips. I could act shocked but I've seen enough blood to be surprised by it. I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling. A little crunch like crack sends me to sit up immediately. I look around and see nothing. I bring my sword closer to my chest to clutch it.

"It's my sword. Your not getting your hands on it." I whisper. I keep sitting alert as to try suss out where the crack noise came from. No clue. Outstretch my hand to grab an arrow of Agina's. My fingers clamp round it but quickly retract as something hot touches it. I put my first finger back on the ground and take it away quickly. _The ground is hot. But why do I not feel hot?_ I wrap my sleeve over my finger then put it on the ground. I keep it on the ground and nothing happens. I spit on the ground and it sizzles. _My clothes don't kale me hot. They planned this._ Another crunch crack sounds and I look alertly around me. I spot a crack in the wall that I swear wasn't there before. I peer at it and then a small trickle runs out of it. I notice another crack on the ceiling is trickling water too. There are several trickling cracks. As soon as the water hits the cave floor it sizzles and turns into steam that bursts into the air. I wrinkle my nose at smells that are reawakened by the steam. Even the smell of Tyke. The trickling becomes a little steadier but still is nothing more than a trickle. Just enough water to fill the air with steam and Tyke and blood.

"She's near." I say.

I watch a trickle of water hug the cave wave before hitting the ground and turn into steam. A long scraping sound echoes down the caves.

"Maple," A taunting voice sings. I shiver. "Maple, Maple, Maple." I feel compelled to scream

"What do you want!"

"Ha. So that's where the magical Maple is hiding. Why don't you kill yourself before I kill you...slowly."

"Like I killed Leo?"

"What!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know he was taken." I smile slightly to myself. I hear her breathe in deeply as if to stop rage. "Oh don't worry. I let him get a good look at himself before he rots in hell."

"At least he did something good. I see you don't have a Tyke with you."

"Lets stop the bitching. It isn't achieving anything." I still can't see her.

"Yes. Lets both agree that I was going to be the only one to win." She still taunts. I let her words tumble over me. They mean nothing. The air now swells with the metallic smell I cough. I remember Tyke. I remember Agina. I remember who she wanted to have a kid someday. I know that she will never be able to have that but I can have it for her. I will get out. I will go home. I will stop this nightmare.

"Why don't you come out of hiding. Lets fight." I say. A face appears from shadow blackness. One side is red and dripping. The other beaten. Her hair looks as though someone has hacked at it and her stomach is drenched in red. She looks as though she has gone to hell and back just to come kill me. She runs at me. I quickly jump up and hold my sword out. She stops before she runs herself through it. We stand still both of us. She has no weapons and I have several at my disposal. I slip one hand down to grab a knife. I don't care which one. I bring it up to meet my sword. The air throbs with blood. My hand jolts to try and get some action out of her. She misses the weapon. Her hand grabs my sword and rips it from me. She throws it across the ground and then her hand starts flowing red. I stab. She ducks. She hits. And misses. I use the time to stab. It lands in her forearm and she screams. She attacks my knife belt and manages to get it off. She propels it along the floor.

"We have no weapons." I say

"I want a hand to hand combat." She replies. I nod. My hand grabs the knife out her arm then I throw it across the cave floor. There is a moment of silence. She wants to fight me not a weapon. I can relate to that. I clench a fist and swing it into her cheekbone then another into her stomach. She grabs my back and starts punching me in my stomach. I lean a little further forward and clamp down on her shoulder with my teeth. She shrieks but continues punching. I can't breathe. I clamp down harder but it's hard when I'm dying. I drop down even though I still have energy. She stops punching me and stands over my body. She picks up me by my hair and clenches her fist. I form my hand into a v-shape then punch it into her neck. She stumbles back, letting go of my hair, and clutching her neck. She makes wheezing noises. I see my sword that isn't that far away and I could easily use to kill her. I shake my head. _Fighting me. Not a weapon._ She collapses. I reform my hand into a fist and punch into her neck. She stops making wheezing noises instantly. A cannon fires and I now my head and collapse.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I present he winner of the 86th annual hunger games- Maple White."

I feel the ground move underneath me but I choose not to notice. A bright light flashes on and people are talking around me. Someone grabs my left hand and then my hand stops stinging as much. I look at it and realise my burn is gone. Above me I see several faces. Some I know, some I don't. Rossi and Birdie and Jylest stand over me in the faces. They all smile at me. I don't smile back at them. I put my head back and fall asleep. _I've won._


	41. Chapter 40

I walk silently behind Birdie and Rossi. Birdie starts to waffle.

"Oh I just love it when the hunger games have a happy ending. My friends told me that you couldn't win. But I believed in you! And look! You showed them right up." She sighs happily. I look at the walls that we walk past. They all have a single blue glow running through it. We stop. A pod hovers, waiting obediently in front of us. Birdie taps it and the entrance dissolves before me. We walk into it and I sit myself down in the corner. The entrance dissolves into a wall. Rossi sticks his hand into the wall and pulls out a glass bottle and two glasses. He proposes a glass out to my and I shake my head.

"You did very well." Rossi says. He puts his hand with one glass into the wall then pulls it out with no glass.

"We're on our way to the hospital. We're going to pick up your-" Birdie pauses. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Is it...already?" I ask

"Yes. The Capitol has many strengths and healthcare is one of them. Your child is already a baby as of," she looks at the wall "Time?"

"Four past nine this morning." The pod replies.

"What's the time now?" I'm curious

"Fourteen past nine in the morning." The pod replies.

"Ten minutes ago?"

"Yes." Rossi says. He's already drinking down his alcohol.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch. Do you want to know the sex?" Birdie asks. I shake my head.

"Not yet." I answer.

"The pod has stopped." The pod says. I realise that the pod doesn't say as much anymore. Probably found it annoying. The exit dissolves and I get up. Clinical whiteness blinds me and I stand still. Rossi and Birdie leave.

"This way." Birdie insists. They lead me into a slightly dimmer white room. Three people I do not recognise walk back and forth from a raised green cot. I look inside and find the child. My child. I smile. I walk right up to the cot and everyone just stops. I pick them up and nestle it in my arms. I don't look up. I just stare into the eyes that have an unearthly warmth that almost scares me. Its strangely familiar and his green eyes just add confusion. I've never felt so close to another thing.

"Girl or boy?" I ask.

"Boy." Someone replies. I feel as though a hand rests on my shoulder. And another on the other. I don't look up but I just know Agina and Tyke are there. For me. Agina whispers to me.

"Nira."

"Hello Nira." I say. There is a long silence. I finally look up and see everyone tense. Rossi steps forward.

"We thought this may happen." He says.

"What?"

"You can't name him Nira. It's not good for publicity."

"Publicity!" I start to raise my voice. Nira starts to make noises to suggest he's going to cry. I bounce my arms up and down lightly to calm him. Birdie steps forward.

"But we have tons of other names. Or perhaps the Capitol could vote on the name-"

"The Capitol aren't naming my child!"

"Look. Nira is out of bounds," Birdie says, picking up a glass interactive panel. She brings up loads if names on the glass "How about...Inga or Ryler or Alder or Hawk."

"Alder is alright." I mummer.

"Great! Hello little Alder." Birdie smiles and taps his nose. His eyelids get heavy and then open again quickly. I suddenly stir up hate for Birdie. I wished I found that out first. Someone tugs my shoulder. I turn and see Jylest. I don't know when he got in.

"We've got to get you two ready for your interview. There's a whole country with eyes on you." Jylest grins. I nod. A person takes Alder from my arms and puts him in his cot. I feel as though my stomach has disappeared and my legs turn wobbly. I don't know how I stay upright. I follow everyone out the room and we get in the Pod.


	42. Chapter 41

I stand by the stage. Rossi leans on the wall and continually sips. Birdie is standing behind me with her hand faintly in the middle of my shoulder blades. Soft enough to not make me worry but hard enough to stop me from running away. I must come to terms with my place. The audience roars and I look down the corridor. I stare at the spot and see all the tributes lining up in their costumes. Their ghostly figures make me shake. I can't look away. I stare at Tyke and watch his expression. He looks dull and his brown eyes stare at the floor. Agina is fiddling with her dress and trying to pick off all the sparkles on it. I smile. Dysil looks at her and says something. She smiles and does that look. That undeniable look a person does when their love has told them they look beautiful. I shiver. I skim the line then finally find the urge to look away. I stare to the stage. A draped green cot is in the middle with the two chairs.

"Alder is here." Someone says. I whip around to see a stranger holding my beautiful child. I rush to him as quick as I can and almost want to squeeze him. I pick him up and bow my head not his. Birdie gasps with enjoyment.

"Ladies and gentlemen your host Caesar Flickerman!" A voice stirs the crowd into more excitement. I look down myself and check Alder is fine. He is. I tune out of everything but somehow hear the sound of Caesar's voice call my name.

"Maple White!" He says. The crowd roar more. Before anyone can tell me to go I go. I walk out onto the stage and the crowd roar even more. I didn't even think it was possible but apparently it is. Alder starts to cry. Caesar stands up and gestures for silence. The crowd die down and all that can be heard is Alder's crying. A stranger rushes onto the stage and I usher him off immediately. I walk forward to the empty chair while bouncing him in my arms. By the time I sit down he's quieter but still cries. I remember what Birdie did and tap him on his nose and he stops crying immediately. I tap his nose again and he giggles.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Caesar says. "Only a true mum can do that." I remember I should be happy.

"Thank you Caesar. I can't do any of this without the help of the Capitol. I learnt this trick from my escort, Birdie."

"Now, Maple. I gotta say this is a first for us here. We've never had another person in this interview and I think I speak for everyone when I say we are truly touched."

"I could imagine."

"What was it like in the arena? How much did you want to get back to this beautiful treasure?"

"More than anything in the world," I pause "I just wanted to hold him because I knew I didn't want him to grow up without a mother as well as a father."

"Yes. It's tragic," Caesar pauses "Can I hold the baby Alder?"

"Oh of course! Where are my manners." I hand over my child but then once he's gone I fiddle with my hands a bit. I don't know what to do with them.

"Oh. He is just gorgeous. His eyes are spectacular," he says as he hands Alder back "There you go."

"Thank you." I tap his nose and watch his eyes hide behind his eyelids momentarily before he snaps out and giggles a little.

"Well I won't keep you any more. I'm sure you two will become very happy together," he proposes his hand for me to get up but I do it myself "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the 86th annual hunger games, Maple White and her baby Alder White!" The crowd cheers and I can feel Alder want to cry. I walk off the stage to find Rossi and Birdie exactly where I left them. I stop.

"Are you alright?" Birdie asks impulsively.

"Have I won?" I whisper "Is it over?" Everything stops. I wait for someone to reply.

"It's never going to be over." Rossi replies "It's never going away."


	43. Epilogue

"So how are you?" I ask. The girl sits in the chair and I sigh. The TV keeps waffling on:

"So what do you think about this years tributes?"

"I think it's going to be a great one. I hope it lives up to last year."

"Oh yes. Ladies and gentlemen, the 88th hunger games were one of a kind."

"With the mountain?"

"Yes-" I cut the TV off. She is still silent.

"Look, I get it. I would say I was the same but I wasn't. You're going into that arena." There's a silence. She moves her lips but I don't hear anything. She looks up to meets my eyes.

"Don't act like you didn't loose anything. I saw you. Everyone saw you." She says. I pause.

"So that's what's scaring you the most. You don't want to loose anything," I whisper. Alder runs down the carriage and falls over. "Alder! I told you not to run on the train."

"Do you miss him-"

"I can't miss him."

"Why not?"

"He's...gone. As well as the others. My friend. My enemy. Tyke. The others. They're all dead. What you learn from me could keep you alive."

"I was twelve when you were picked. Do you have any idea what went through my head. It chills me everytime I see you."

"Oh...thanks." I add

"My thoughts were: _thank god that's not me. Thank god I'm not going to die. _I thought you would die. But you didn't. And your face reminds me of that every single time."

"Don't dwell in the past." I finish. Rossi stumbles in and sits on the floor. I think he's been drinking again. Following him is a boy, 17, I remember having him in my classes at school. He sits down right next to me on the sofa and hooks his arm around me.

"Well!" He announces "I never thought I would ever see Maple White again. After you left. But here you are, and here I am."

"I never caught your name."

"Seriously! Oh come on Maple, I was the most popular in school. Bye far."

"You were- are- an arrogant tool, Cedar."

"A handsome arrogant tool." He adds

"Debatable." I whisper. The girl chuckles softly. Cedar shots a look at her but its a sad look. She bites her bottom lip to stop her from chuckling any more, but her smile still remains.

"You know, I always knew Tyke had a thing for you," he begins. One hand falls onto my leg and I pick it up and put it into his lap. "But I never told you. I didn't think he had enough guts to tell you so I waited until I could have you."

"Cedar, stop." I laugh.

"It's true." Cedar adds

"Oh please! You're so arrogant, you think you can get this?" I laugh harder and get up out of his reach. "This is not yours. And it will never be yours."

"Suit yourself," he says, picking up a decorative pine cone from the table. "You're just scared you can't hold out against this." I pause.

"Arrogant. Tool," I walk to the edge of the carriage. "Keep an eye on Alder."

"Where you going?" The girl asks.

"Shower." I reply

"You sure you don't want me to come with you." Cedar asks

"Arrogant tool!" I answer

"You know I'm here for you." He replies. His eyes lock onto mine and I smile in a taunting way.

"Arrogant tool!" I repeat. I walk out the carriage into the next one. I wonder down the corridor until I reach my dorm. Once inside I stare at the bed. It causes me to shiver and I walk straight into the bathroom. As soon as I turn the shower tap steam cascades into the air. I step under the stream and it pours down my back loosen everything as it goes. My skin feels hot and everything smells of hot steam. It reminds me of the finale. I let my mind wonder. _I'm here because I've killed. I've watched people be killed, and done nothing about it. I've loved and lost. I've loved and gained. I feel like I'm in a tunnel. And I feel I'll never get out. I've lost a friend and life. And I have someone to show for it._

After I finished in the shower I turn off the stream and wrap myself in a towel. I stare at the wall where the steam has left on the wall. Without thinking I lift up an extend finger and write in the steam:_Nira_


End file.
